Like Father, Like Daughter
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Harumi Mars used to be a talented child, until the death of her brother and her father's coma changed her forever. Now her brother, Shaun got kidnapped by the killer and it's up to her and her father, Ethan to save him and also get along on their dangerous journey. (ON HIATUS!)
1. Rolling Teen and Father

I do not own Heavy Rain! Quantic Dream and the person behind this whole psychological crime thriller game, David Cage owns it! My main OC character, Harumi Mars and others is what I own for this story. Any songs performed or playing, I do not own, as well.

* * *

Like Father, Like Daughter

* * *

This Fanfiction Contains~Drama, Angst, Suspense, with a hint of Romance and Friendship!

* * *

 **Chapter One~Rolling Teen and Father**

Ethan Mars was running. Running away from the police. As he was getting tired of running, the police were getting closer and closer to him, on the rooftops of Cross Roads Motel. He was warned and he was escaping until he reached to the end of the ledge of the motel building. He almost falling down the building due to the slippery cold rain. The helicopter light shines upon the architect father, as he covered his blizzard blue eyes with his arms.

"It's over." He heard the voice of a police lieutenant, who explained how his son disappeared, but only cared about his badge. "On your knees. Hands behind your head." Ethan looked behind him, as he looked over the edge to find the SWAT team aiming their guns at him from above. "Easy pal, there's nowhere to go. You're surrounded."

As he walked closer him, he showed that he wasn't going to use his gun on the father….

At Seiko High School, a young seventeen year old teen was running out of the high school, as she was running in her clean school uniform and her green peacoat with her bandages wrapped hidden in her clothing. She had been shot in her left arm and she was in hell.

Actually, she _is_ in hell now, running away from the police, without her father or their friend, Madison. She ended up running into the front door of the school to see cop cars around the building and also her mother inside of her car, until she climbed out to see her daughter surprised and betrayed by her.

"You're surrounded, Harumi." The police lieutenant said over the megaphone.

She didn't know what to do or how to escape this. She was all alone, as the helicopter was flying from above and also Seiko High students were looking out the window, taking pictures of the policemen and also the wounded brunette, with her hands up.

This was it. She was giving up on everything that she went through to save her brother…

* * *

 _One second, you were just an average person trying to live a normal life with a family you love very much, until one day everything has changed…_

 _But how did they ended being caught by the police? Well... let's start over from the beginning...the beginning of the week._

* * *

 **Monday**

 **1:27pm**

 **Ethan Mars' House**

Ethan Mars was laying down on his bed. He had nothing to do but pick up his two children. His soon to be seventeen year old daughter, Harumi and his ten year old son, Shaun. He was in his own mind and own thoughts, until he was snapped out of it, when he heard his iPhone ringing on the nightstand. He picked it up to look at the caller ID.

Harumi's high school, Seiko High was calling him, once again. He sighed at the phone screen before answering it.

"Hello?"

" _Hi, Mr. Mars."_ The Seiko High principal greeted him over the phone. " _This is Harumi's school principal and I need you to come pick up your daughter, because she was in another fight."_

"Again?" Ethan asked. "What happened?"

" _I'll explain to you more in my office."_

"Ok, I'm on my way."

Ethan immediately hanged up his iPhone, grabbed his car keys and brown leather jacket, as he drove his car to Seiko High, where his daughter, Harumi is held captive in the principal's office.

* * *

 **1:40 pm**

 **Seiko High School**

Being called to the principal office was hard on Harumi Mars. This was her second time in the familiar room. She was sitting in front of the principal desk, as the principal was looking down at her waiting for her to answer a simple question on how did she get her school uniform clothes dirty and wet from the rain.

"Now, Miss Harumi Mars." The principal began talking to her. "This was the second time I have seen you in my office during your first semester of your sophomore year. The reason why the gym teacher find you and this other girl in the rain fighting and pulling each other's hair out, is because…" she waited for the girl to answer her question, until she looked up at the woman's death stared eyes.

"She was making fun of me and my name, so she decided to push me into the ground." She mumbled under her voice, since she felt so guilty that she had to be in another fight again.

"Now, I have already called you father to come pick you up and for now if you have extra clothes in your locker. I suggested you clean yourself up, before your father arrives…" Harumi stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, as soon as she grabbed the door handle she heard the principal's voice once again. "And don't run away, just to get away from your parents, like you did last time."

Harumi left the office without another word and ran straight to her locker.

Ethan Mars arrived at Seiko High School principal's office and he knocked on the door before entering. "Come in," he heard the voice of the female principal calling from the inside of the office. He walked in and greeted her, before sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"Mr. Mars, this is the first time that you've been in my office and your daughter, Harumi has been in this situation twice during her first semester as a sophomore."

Ethan was confused. He thought this was Harumi's first time in the principal's office. "I didn't know that my daughter has been here over a couple of times."

"Well, that's because your wife came here the first time and she said that you were at work." The principal explained to him. "Now the reason why I call you here is because your daughter has been into another fight and she claims that the other girl, started the fight."

"Well, if my daughter is telling the truth then…"

"Actually, when she entered sophomore year, somehow she wasn't the same young lady we knew since freshman year." She sat down at her desk and type up Harumi's school records. "In her freshman year, she was a perfect AB student and she's very talented on her cello, but when she entered sophomore year, she earning A's B's and a few C's in a couple of classes."

"Well, I'm proud of her, but what about her music classes? How is she doing?"

"She didn't signed up for music classes this year." The principal replied. "She's in art class and she's passing with an A."

Harumi walked out of the girl's bathroom wearing her secondary clothing. She was dressed in a black cardigan with a white tank top, red and black plaid skirt and black knee socks, but she kept on her black high tops. As she walked to her locker to pull out her black backpack with anime and rock band pins, a two envelopes fallen out of the school ground. The first one was personal and the other had her name on it. So she put both of the letters in her backpack and close her locker, before going back to the principal's office.

* * *

The melancholy teenager was looking out the window of her father's car, while he was driving back home. Whenever he looked at his daughter, somehow she always kept that emotionless and bored face. As he stopped at a stop light, he was thinking about what the principal said to him, earlier.

 _"Mr. Mars, I'm worried about your daughter's behavior and there could be something wrong with her, ever since the loss of her brother changed her." The principal said._

 _"Somehow, I am worried about her, as well." Ethan replied. "She's non talkative, always depressed, and also I miss seeing her smiling face."_

 _"Well, for now I'm just going to let your daughter off with another warning, since she's a very promising sophomore student, but if this happens again, she's going to be suspended for three days."_

 _Ethan stands up and says his goodbyes to her. He walked towards to the door and grabbed the handle, before looking back at the principal. "Even though my daughter haven't done anything to anyone or something is wrong with her she still is my daughter."_

* * *

"Harumi, this is the second time this year that you been sent to the office and… I don't know how am I going to tell your mother about this, since she never told me." Ethan said.

"So, what if she never told you?" Harumi said. "She always help me whenever I'm in trouble."

"Harumi, you know that I'm always here for you." Ethan said.

"Dad, you were never there for me when I started high school. I was just fine when you were gone and I don't need you I just only need Mom in my life now."

Harumi got her iPhone from out of her black cardigan pocket, places her red earbuds in the headphone jack and start listening to some music, while trying to block out the noise of her father's voice and also the heavy rainfall. She was staring out the window as felt the cold rain touching the window glass of the passenger side.

* * *

 **2:05 pm**

 **Ethan Mars' House**

When they arrived back the house, Harumi immediately ran out of the car and into the house, leaving Ethan behind. The architect father finally caught up with her, as she was laying down on the couch, still listening to her music until her father got her attention and taken one of her earbuds out.

"Yeah?"

"Are you hungry? You need to eat, Harumi." Ethan had noticed some of Harumi's body weight. She was getting skinny by the minute if she doesn't eat anything. He noticed her sudden weight loss ever since his ex wife, Grace and him got a divorce.

"Alright, get me something while I meditate."

Ethan walked into the kitchen to grabbed Harumi, a bag of potato chips, a bottle of water and he made her peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich. When he walked back to the couch, he noticed that Harumi's long brown hair was making the couch cushion wet, since she was went into the rain with an umbrella. She was fast asleep on the couch, until her father shaked her shoulder and she finally opened her big blizzard blue eyes staring back at her father.

"Here, I made you a sandwich and here's chips and a bottle of water."

"Thanks _otō-san_."

"What did you call me?" Ethan asked, while Harumi finally bite into her sandwich.

"Otō-san. My friend, Tomoya told me it means father."

That was first step of talking to his depressing daughter.

"Oh, ok." Ethan smiled at his teen daughter and he left her alone in the living room. He climbed up the stairs, into the bathroom to find her black hairbrush. The architect father climbed down the stairs to see his daughter distracted by watching anime on the TV, while eating her lunch. He he secretly sneak up behind her with the brush, until she immediately jumped when she felt something in her hair.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"I'm just fixing your hair, like I always do. You need to take better care of yourself, Harumi." Ethan explained.

"Dad, I'm ok." She picked up her plate and her water bottle. "I'm taking me and my food upstairs in my room." She ignored her father trying to call her back, as she climbed up the stairs and close the door to her room.

Harumi place her plate and her backpack down on her bed, as she layed down down on her beenie chair looking up at the ceiling. She looked under her bed to find a black shoebox containing important and private things.

Once she opened it, all of her private stuff were in it. A pack of menthol cigarettes, a black lighter, pictures of her and family, and a two cash rolls that is exactly one thousand dollars that she earned from her job working at a neighborhood grocery store for the past year.

She picked up her menthol cigarettes and lighter and hid it under her pillow of her bed. After placing back under the bed, she noticed a green notebook spiral and it had her old music sheets from her music and cello days growing up. As she looked at the old music she created or collect, she remembered that she received a letter from the music teacher.

* * *

Ethan, who was confused about her daughter's strange behavior and he also worried about, as well. Grace had never told him about the first time she was sent to the principal's office. It must have happened after the divorce was finalized and when he moved into this old house on his own. Harumi has changed over the past two years and so as his youngest son, Shaun. They were both melancholy and non talkative, unless they're fighting over something that they want.

He sat down on the couch, as he heard Harumi stomping her feet upstairs in her room. He felt bad about making her feel uncomfortable after he wanted to do something to her hair, since he was always brushing through it when she was just a bubbly child. Now, she more of a distant teen, who don't have feelings now. Ethan doesn't even remember when was the last time that she was happy. Maybe it was before Jason died.

He stood up from the couch, as he walked towards the boxes on the table, near the bathroom. He opened one of them to find a picture of just him, Harumi when she was fourteen, Jason, nine years old, and Shaun seven years old. They were all smiling and Harumi was kissing her father's right cheek, while hugging his waist. Harumi was a complete Daddy's girl, growing up.

There was lone tear coming out of Ethan's left blizzard blue eye.

Harumi, who was on top of the stairs hiding her cigarette and lighter in her cardigan pocket. she was about to go outside for a spell to smoke her cigarette in the backyard, until she heard her father's sniffling and crying.

But now, ever since Jason died and Ethan ended up in a coma, everything has changed in the past two years.

* * *

Ta-da! Here's the start of the remake of Ethan and his teen daughter, which the original and old story was deleted by me, because of crappy writing on a school computer, but doing it on my phone is better and it helps me!

Harumi means Spring Beauty

This chapter that Harumi and Ethan was based off on the vocaloid song, _Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku_

Ethan Mars and Pascal Langdale's birthday is on the same day on September 5th! Let's all celebrate with a fancy cake!

Until the next chapter... Peace, Love, and Heavy Rain!~GirlGoneGamer


	2. The Melancholy Life

Thanks, Kaouthara for reviewing the first chapter of Like Father, Like Daughter.

* * *

 **Chapter Two~The Melancholy Life**

Ethan places the picture back into one of the opened boxes, until her heard the small crying sound of her daughter, Harumi. He looked over to the stairs without a noise to see her covering her eyes too as well. He slowly made his way to the bottom of the staircase and he was standing still until her cleared his throat to get her attention. She remove her hands from her face, as she quickly wiped the tears and hid her black lighter and spare cigarette in her black jacket, while looking at her father's blue eyes.

"Yes, Dad?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked. "Are you going to tell something or you just need some time alone?"

Harumi stood up from the top of the staircase as she climbed down. "I… just need some time alone so please… let me meditate, before the little brat returns from school."

"Harumi, it's Shaun." Ethan corrected her with a hint of rage.

"Whatever." She walked out the back door of the backyard and closes it.

Harumi really needed the cigarette break after what happened today at school. First she was bullied into a fight with three girls and now that she has to handle being with her father. Ethan for the week until she and her brother are able to return to their mother, Grace and her new boyfriend named Steve. Harumi has a gain a friendship from her mother's new boyfriend since she wasn't close to her father like she used to be.

After breathing in and out the toxic menthol smoke, Harumi let the rain take away her smoky cigarette scent away from her hair and body before walking back into the house, seeing her father in the laundry room hold Shaun's teal looking teddy bear in his hands.

"That boy is _way too old_ to be having a teddy bear." Harumi commented, before Ethan turned to face his daughter. "Next time, I'm going to burn that ugly little thing."

Ethan places the teddy bear down on top of the washing machine, before leaving the laundry room. Harumi was about to drink orange juice from out the carton and she was about to put her lips on it before Ethan stopped her. "Hold it right there, Harumi Mars."

Once Harumi heard her full name she knew that she was in trouble but she doesn't care about it, since she became a troublemaker anyway. She places her lips on the opening of the orange juice carton and started taking her large sip before removing her mouth from it, while smacking her lips. "What Ethan?"

Ethan pointed his finger to her. "It's Dad and you will show me some respect, little lady." Harumi wanted to bite her father's finger, but she ignored her gut feeling and places the orange juice carton back into the refrigerator.

"Whatever, _Dad._ " Harumi said it like she really doesn't care.

Ethan crosses his arms and sighed before saying anything. "Harumi Mars, I have had it with this new attitude of yours. I love you with all my heart, but now I don't think you'll never change." Ethan retorted at her, while she had her arms crossed and tapping her feet on the cold floor of the kitchen.

"So, what if I don't ever change." Harumi asked her father. "The girl you knew before Jason's death disappeared and now this girl right here, standing in front of you is the new me."

Ethan examined his daughter while thinking about what he should say to her next. Harumi has definitely changed over the past two years. Once she was a happy teen growing up and dressed in girly clothing. And now, she was a depressed and rebellious teen with tangled long brown hair and dressed in dark clothing. "Well, Harumi, I have no other choice but to ground you for the rest of the week, until your mother comes to get you and Shaun."

Harumi was shocked at her father's suggestion. "That's not fair! This is bullshit!" She retorted. "How come I get punished for something that I didn't do at school?!" She ran out the kitchen and upstairs to her room, before slamming the door. Ethan was wide-eyed at her reaction after seeing her angry face. He didn't know what to do after what he said to her. He looked up at the ceiling before placing his hand behind his neck.

" _I might have been too hard on Harumi."_ Ethan thought to herself before walking was climbing up the stairs to see her bedroom door closed with a sign which his daughter made up saying _'Harumi's Crib. No little brats, parents, and police allowed!'_ with a white marker on a small black poster board.

He knocked on it and opened the door until he noticed that a flying manga was about to hit his head and the architect father closed the door when the manga book hit the door. "Go away!" Harumi yelled. "I hate you! I wish that you were dead!"

When Ethan heard those words, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Those words have really hurted him so bad. He walked into his bedroom and layed down on his futon looking up at the ceiling before his blizzard blue eyes started to turned red and puffy when he started to cry.

"Harumi, my little girl. What happened to you in the past two years?" Ethan asked himself.

* * *

 **4:15 pm**

Later on, Ethan returned from picking up Shaun from school after showing up late. Once her return he noticed that Harumi was sitting on the couch drinking 'soda' out of the bottle, while watching anime on the TV. Shaun removed his beige raincoat, before Harumi removed her legs from across the couch.

"Hey buddy." Harumi greeted her baby brother. "How was that hell hole called school?"

"It was alright." Shaun sat down next to his sister. "What are you watching?"

"Some anime show that was on."

"Oh, ok." Shaun said staring at the TV, until they felt the presence of their father behind them. Harumi was staring at the ceiling ignoring her father's eyes.

"It's time for your snack." Ethan said. "Are you both hungry?"

Harumi shock her head no.

"I guess uh… a little."

"Harumi," Ethan called on her, as she removed her lips from the bottle. "Could I see you in the kitchen?" He walked in the kitchen, while Harumi places the 'soda' bottle on the coffee table and follow her father into the kitchen.

"Harumi, while I was picking up Shaun for school and I have decided on what you should do while you're grounded." Ethan pulled out his iPhone and went into his notes app. "I want you to wash and dry the dishes, wiping the dust off the furniture, and also do the laundry. That's all I want from out of you." He put his iPhone back into his blue jeans pocket. "And maybe I can let you off your punishment for the rest of the week."

"Alright, so I might as well get started on the dishes." Harumi said, before walking back to the couch to see Shaun smelling her 'soda' bottle, until he noticed Harumi returning back to the couch. "What are you doing?" She whispered to him loudly, until Shaun smelled the same smell on her breath.

"You're drinking again?" Shaun asked.

She snatched the bottle out of her brother's hand while glaring at him. "If you tell Dad who's been drinking, someone is going to get hurt." Harumi left the living room area to return back into the kitchen to start on dinner and chores.

* * *

 **6:31 pm**

That night, Harumi did every chore that her father has made her do in order for her to be ungrounded for the rest of the week. Ethan decided to cook chicken dumplings with steamed vegetables for dinner instead of making one of those TV dinners. Once Harumi started up the washing machine, she heard her father's voice calling for her and he wanted for her to help cook dinner.

Harumi was putting the small silver pot full of vegetables on the stove while Ethan was watching her as he was chopping up the chicken. "Hey, I have something that I want to ask you."

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Well, your birthday is this Friday, so I was wondering of having a small birthday party just for you on Saturday, and your mother and I thought it will be a great idea if you can bring your friends if you want."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked. "We just wanted you to be happy again?"

"Dad, I'm ok and I'm not a baby, so for my birthday don't do anything just like the past two years."

"Harumi-"

Harumi slammed her hands on the counter. "Dad, I hate repeating myself!" She retorted. "Don't you ever listen just for once?!" her hands covered her head, as she was looking down on the counter. "You're such a headache, sometimes." Ethan wanted to comfort her, but afraid that his own daughter will start yelling once again, so left he returns back to his cooking with dumplings

Without looking, Harumi grabbed a knife from out of the dish rack and she had the blade aimed at her wrist.

Finally, the three Mars' were now sitting at the table eating their dinner as there was silence except for the TV was still playing anime shows in the background. Harumi and Shaun was distracted the TV at the table until Ethan made their plates and place it under their noses to get their attention.

"I hope you two will love this dinner." Ethan said, placing his plate down on the table.

"Yeah… I hope." Harumi murmured softly.

Shaun taken his first bite of his chicken dumpling and he really enjoyed it by stuffing his face.

"So, Shaun how was school?" Ethan asked. "Is your teacher nice?"

"Everything is fine, Dad." Shaun replied.

He looked over at Harumi to see her looking melancholy as usual just like his son. She was using her fork while playing with her food after taken a few bites, Ethan noticed a red spot on the table and also a red stain on her black jacket. It looked like blood.

"Harumi, are you bleeding?" He asked surprised, until she looked up at him slowly. Shaun looked up at his sister before using his knife and fork. He reached over to her to pull down her black jacket sleeve to see that there was cut mark around her wrist and it was bleeding out slowly. "What happened?"

"I… I cut myself when I slipped on the floor on the bathroom upstairs." Ethan looked up at her daughter's eyes and she wasn't showing any pain from it, so the cut must have happened a few minutes ago. But how was Harumi not showing any pain from the cut.

* * *

 **8:15 pm**

"Come on, Shaun." Ethan called. "It's time for bed."

"I'm not tired yet." Shaun complained. "Can I stay up a little longer?" He was looking at his older sister as she was drinking more from out of her 'soda' bottle, but this time he was worried about her. She was swinging the bottle down slowly as some of the small and tiny beer stains hitting the carpet floor. Her head was spinning a bit before looking up at her brother. "Shaun… *hiccup* go to bed." She mumbled.

"Alright, we'll wait a little before going to bed." Ethan replied to his son. "Don't say anything to your mother ok." He looked at his daughter for a second as she sat still to hide the fact that she was drunk. "Harumi, do you mind washing and drying the dishes?"

She helded up a thumbs up. "Yeah… I will, Dad." She slurred her speech, before Ethan walked and climbed up the stairs to go up to his room. Once Ethan disappeared, Harumi slowly tries to get up off of the carpet floor, until she fallen down on the floor, drunkenly. "*hiccup*... Who put that manga book on the floor? *hiccup*"

Shaun got up off the couch and helped her sister get up of the floor and grabbed the green soda bottle from her, as she slowly tries to grabbed it back from him. "Hey, little boy… give it!"

"Harumi, you need help and if you don't get any help, I'm telling Dad about your drinking." Shaun said.

"So what? Ethan isn't going to any- *hiccup* anything."

"I'm going to tell Dad, Harumi and he said that he will be able to help you." Shaun told her, as she slowly walked into the kitchen before sitting down in a chair and laying her head down on the table. Shaun walked into the kitchen to see her fast asleep, before throwing away the green soda bottle full of Ethan's beer from the refrigerator.

The architect father was complaining about he was missing a few beers from the refrigerator and also in the laundry room, but both of the kids said that they never touched it. So, Ethan was confused maybe it must have happened when he had his blackouts.

Shaun wasn't going to take this. He decided to tell his father what has been going on with Harumi. Once he disappeared, Harumi looking up and walked up to the refrigerator to grabbed her third beer.

"Dad," Shaun called out to see him closing the blinds in his bedroom.

"What's that matter, Shaun?" Ethan asked.

"Dad, what will happen if I tell you that something's wrong with one of us?" Shaun asked his father. He didn't know how to say something about Harumi's drinking and cutting problem.

"Well, why did you ask, Shaun?" Ethan asked. "Is there something that matter? What's this about?"

"Well… it's not me… it's Harumi." Shaun said.

"What about Harumi?" Ethan asked his son, as he the ten year old boy sat down on his bed and his father did as well.

"Dad, you know that Harumi changed over the past two years right?" Ethan nodded. "And she's doing bad things to herself."

"What kind of bad things?" Ethan was truly listening to him.

"She was drinking your beer and cutting herself with the scissors in her room."

Once Ethan heard what came out of his ten year old son's mouth suddenly he heard glass breaking from downstairs so he ran downstairs to see and check on Harumi while Shaun was tailing behind his father. They noticed Harumi in the kitchen laying down on the cold floor and she looked unconscious from far away. There was a green broken beer bottle and it was broken into pieces. Shaun was truly right about Harumi. She was drinking her father's beer when it was missing.

Ethan ran to her side to see her not moving with her blue eyes closed. Her mouth was opened a bit, as he smelled the alcohol on her breath. "Harumi?" Ethan called as he places his hands on the side of her soft face cheeks. "My God Harumi, answer me!"

"Dad, what should I do?" Shaun asked his father, until he looked up at his worried brown eyes.

"Go grab my phone and dial 911!" Ethan said, before he places Harumi's head on his lap, until she opened her eyes slowly.

"Dad…" Harumi said, softly until she slowly closes her eyes once more, but kept shaking her so she wouldn't sleep.

"No, no, Harumi, stay with me!" Ethan cried, until he decided to lay her down on her left side and rubbed her back slowly.

"Dad, here!" Shaun handed his father's phone to him as the 911 operator was on the line.

"Hello?"

" _Sir, what is your emergency?"_

"Yes, my daughter was drinking my beers and now she's having alcohol poisoning."

" _Ok, sir. We have an ambulance on the way, but I need you to stay on the line until they arrive."_

* * *

Sorry for not updating this story for a while. I was busy working on my other stories and I also have a job working at daycare and college as well. Right now, I'm having a fever and I was able to work on this since I missed a day working.

So, Harumi is now having alcohol poisoning now and being rushed to hospital what will happen in the next chapter? In the next chapter Grace will be in it along with one of Harumi's friends that Ethan will meet for the first time.

Whoever loves my first Heavy Rain story of Norman and Yuuki, I feel like make a sequel to it but I need some time to figure out how will happen and how many years it will be since the Origami Killer week.


	3. Still Doll

Kaouthara, thanks for reviewing and letting me taking my time with the Heavy Rain Fanfics. Have you read my two-shot story of Ethan and Madison's ending, it's called _A Year Without Rain_?

* * *

 **Chapter Three~Still Doll**

 **Monday**

 **8:31 pm**

It was a horrible night for the Mars' clan. The eldest child of the Mars' is being hospitalized for alcohol poisoning. Ethan never knew that his daughter Harumi Grace Mars was drinking his beer behind his back, while doing self injury to her arms as well. This wasn't the girl he knew for sixteen years. This girl happens to be… a monster.

* * *

 **Gemstone Hospital**

 **9:45 pm**

Ethan and Shaun arrived at the hospital while tailing behind the ambulance that had Harumi in the back of the truck. She was placed into a stretcher while having an oxygen mask over her mouth. As they rolled her into the emergency section of the hospital, Ethan wasn't able to be by her daughter's side due to fact that she was having stomach problems. It was so traumatizing to him and also to his ten year old son, Shaun. All they can do is pray and hope that Harumi's recovery will go smoothly overnight.

Ethan waited in the waiting room while walking back and forth and all around. The architect father was watching the doors of the infirmary, before looking at his son who happened to be worried about his eldest sister as well.

"Dad… I'm tired." Shaun yawned, before slowly closing his tired brown eyes, until his father help by rested his head on his lap. He checked his iPhone for the time.

"It's _way_ past your bedtime." Ethan whispered to him.

"I know, Dad." He said before the father heard the light snore of his son. He reached down to kiss his brown hair before whispering him goodnight. Ethan was about to rest his head on his hand while his arm was resting on one the chair handle, until he heard the sliding doors of the emergency section.

"Where's my daughter, Ethan?!" The voice of Grace Mars. Or happened to be Grace Garner since she and Ethan have been divorced for six months. The mother was looking at her ex-husband with her shocked light green eyes and her auburn hair still look the same. Being short and also in a loose ponytail.

Ethan and Shaun opened their eyes to see her shocked face. "Where is she? Is she alright?!" Grace asked the questions once more, until he removed Shaun's head from his lap. He stood up and walked towards her.

"She's… something bad has happened to her, so we're waiting for the doctor to return." Ethan said. He didn't know how to break it to his ex-wife and the mother of his oldest child that she was suffering from alcohol poisoning and doing self injury to herself.

"Ethan, what's wrong with her?" She asked her ex-husband once more, until her light green eyes looked at her son's tired brown ones. "Shaun, do you know what happened to your sister?" All three of them stand in silence until a nurse with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing hospital scrubs came out the doors of the emergency section.

"Harumi Mars' father?" She called out all of them looked at the nurse. Ethan walked up to the nurse as he a concern look on his face.

"How is she?" He whispered to the nurse.

She looked at her clipboard before answering to the architect father. "She's in her room now and she been put on an IV to improve her hydration and we gave her a sedative to make her fall asleep." The nurse explained while Grace was walking closer to her ex-husband behind him. "And we wrapped her wrists up with bandages to hold the bleeding down."

"Hold the bleeding down and an IV in her?" Grace finally asked the nurse, before Ethan and the nurse face her. "What do you mean?" Ethan walked to the room where Harumi is while the nurse explained what happened to her daughter. He can hear Grace crying in fear as he walked away from her.

Once the architect father reached the room, he opened the door slowly to hear a heart monitor going on, as she breathe slowly in and out. He walked towards the bed as she watched his daughter rising and falling chest. He pulled a chair up next to left side of the bed, as he examines his sleeping daughter.

Ethan heard the door opening as he noticed Shaun walking in while his mother closed the door. Once she noticed her daughter, she started to cry her green eyes out, without sobbing loudly. Grace walked towards Harumi without her pale green eyes leaving her sleeping form.

"Is Harumi going to be ok, Mom?" Shaun asked. Grace didn't know how to respond so her son turned to his father. "Dad?"

Ethan looked at his son for a second before responding to him. "Of course she is. She will be better overnight. That's what the doctor told me."

Grace looked up at her lying ex-husband, as she wiped her crying eyes with her arms. "Ethan, can I talk to you for a minute, outside?" The architect father nodded before leaving Shaun alone in the room with his sleeping sister, following his ex-wife out the room.

Once Ethan close the door, Grace was walking around the hospital hallway before turning around to face the man she once knew as her husband. "Ethan, what happened? How could you let this happen to Harumi?"

"Grace, I know how upset you are, but I didn't know what was going on with our daughter." Ethan explained. "All I know is that she got sent home today from being in a fight and Shaun just explain to me that she's been smoking, drinking, and-" Grace held up her hand for Ethan to stop talking for a second.

"She was in a fight today?" Grace asked. "Why didn't you even bother telling me?! She is my daughter, Ethan. She came out of my body and into the world and you didn't even bother to tell me what is going on in our daughter's school life?!"

Ethan sighed before answering. "Grace, I am trying my best to be close to our kids, but Shaun is distant and Harumi is more distant with an attitude, calling me by my first name instead of Dad or Daddy."

Grace covered her face, before showing how much she was feeling now. "Ethan, your job is to be a father and protect Harumi and Shaun from danger. What will happen if Harumi got raped or Shaun ran away from home? What are you going to do if something like that happened?"

Ethan didn't know how to respond to that either. He turned around not facing his ex-wife, as he covered her eyes with his hand.

"Ethan, say something?" Grace was about to cry once again, until she finally reaches her last straw. This was her final attempt to try and make her ex-husband talk. "Listen to me Ethan, if this happens again or if something happens to Shaun, after all we been though the past two years… I'm going to get a court order and have full custody on our kids."

Ethan turned to face his ex-wife before answering. "You're not taking away my daughter and son. They need me and I need them. I love them more than anything in the world, ever since they were brought into the world and also into our arms." Ethan started crying at this point, as his blizzard blue eyes were watery. "You can't take them away from me…"

* * *

The two parents were paying any attention until they heard someone walking into the room where Harumi and Shaun were still in. Ethan was the first person to open the door and he and Grace noticed someone who was around Harumi's age with blonde but messy bed hair, hazel brown eyes, and he was wearing a black leather jacket and underneath was a red hoodie. He was putting white roses into a glass vase on the nightstand, before turning around to Harumi's parents looking confused.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Grace asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in without introduce myself." He walked up to Ethan and Grace before holding up his left hand. "I'm James Izumi. I'm Harumi's senpai."

"Senpai?" Ethan and Grace asked confused.

"Oh, I mean, Harumi's friend plus upperclassman." He started to shake Grace's and Ethan's hand firmly. "I was in music classes with her last year and we suddenly became friends, Mr. Mars and Miss. Garner."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, James, but how did you know that my daughter was in the hospital?" Ethan asked.

"Shaun texted me through Harumi's phone and I immediately drove my truck over here, before stopping at the flower shop to buy her some flowers."

"Oh, that was quite thoughtful of you, James, but…" Grace looked on her iPhone for the time. "Aren't you supposed to be at home? Don't you have a mother and father that's worry about you on a school night?"

James places his hands into his leather jacket pockets before answering. "My mother is dead and my father works late, so he doesn't mind. As long as I'm home before he does."

"Yeah, Mom and Dad." Shaun replied. "He only has a father who works late at the police station and barely sees him. So, whenever Harumi babysits me at the house, he comes over to see Harumi and play with me."

Grace nodded. "Ok, but James, Shaun, you two know that Harumi wasn't allowed to have people over, whenever I'm out for a bit."

"I know ma'am."

"I have a question I want to ask you, Mr. Izumi-" Ethan said, before walking closer to him, leaving Grace behind him.

"Uh, It's James, Mr Mars. Just James Izumi, sir."

"Are you dating my daughter?"

"Ethan!" Grace snapped.

"Dad!" Shaun snapped as well.

"Mr. Mars, I'm not dating her-"

"Do you want to date her?"

"Ethan Daisuke Mars, what the hell?!"

"Mr. Mars, I'm just Harumi's friend." He turned to look over at the sleeping teenager. "She's a nice girl with a sweet personality."

"Wait, are you talking about my daughter?" Ethan asked and James nodded. "My daughter isn't nice when she's at home with me. She a really difficult child to raise now."

"Mr. Mars, you need to try and let her open up more for her to talk. She talks to Miss. Garner about her problems, but give her some time and she'll open up to you, when she feels confident enough." James felt his phone vibrating in his leather jacket and it was text message from his father. He stare at the phone for a second before placing it back into his pocket. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My father will be home soon."

James walked to the right side of Harumi's hospital bed, before he ran his hand over her long but messy brown hair. He places a kiss on the top of her head.

"I hope Harumi feel better. I'll see you soon, Mr. Mars, Miss Garner." James walked out the room, until Ethan decided to follow him and Grace grabbed the back of his brown leather jacket to make him stop.

"If you thinking about stopping him, Ethan." Grace said. "We have a daughter to pray about for her to feel better. Just remember, Ethan it will happen." Grace still went on her word about having full custody of Shaun and Harumi one day, if Ethan messes up once more.

* * *

Ethan never wanted to be alone without his kids by his side. All he had left was them. Jason was in heaven watching over his sickly eldest sister and melancholy youngest brother. Harumi was sedated for her to stay asleep to make the pain go away, while having an IV and oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Shaun was thinking about his sister's health and how he could have ask for help early, instead of her being in the hospital. Grace was hoping and praying that her daughter will ok. Ethan was doing the same as well. He hope that Harumi will better and get help at the same time, hoping his precious daughter will come back to him.

As minutes roll by and it was turned into hours, Ethan and Grace was awaking by a doctor telling them that visiting hours were over. Ethan tries to convince the doctor that this was his daughter and she can't be awake knowing that she was left alone. So, the doctor said that only one person can stay and watch over her. That person happened to her mother, Grace. Ethan has to leave the hospital with Shaun, because it was almost time for school and he will have to come back later when visiting hours has started.

Once Ethan arrive back at the house, Shaun started waking up in his father's arms, before looking around with his tired brown eyes.

"Dad, where's Harumi? Is she safe?" Shaun asked, tiredly.

"Yes, Shaun, she's safe." Ethan replied. "She's still in the hospital." He climbed up the stairs and walked towards his room, laying him down on his bed in the corner. "Now, go back to sleep, now. You started school in three more hours from now."

Ethan kisses his son's forehead before he stood up from his small bed, hearing his son calling for him.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you look so sad?" Shaun asked. "Is it because of Harumi?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about your sister's health." Ethan replied, before showing a melancholy face. "And I need some time. To get back to way things were."

"You know Dad, what happened to Jason and Harumi, wasn't your fault."

Ethan smiled at son. "Get some sleep, Shaun."

Shaun closes his brown eyes, before clutching onto his teddy bear. Ethan covered him with his blanket, before kissing his forehead once again.

* * *

Once he closed the door to his son's room, he walked into Harumi's bedroom, ignoring her warning sign on her door. Her room was really small for a teen, even though that it was an office. Her twin sized bed was in the corner, where the window was. There was so many posters on the walls of rock bands and some anime and TV shows that she and him watched sometimes. He sat down on her bed, until he noticed on the nightstand that Harumi's pack of menthol cigarettes was laying there, waiting to be used next to her black lighter.

On her pillow of her bed, was a few music sheets that she collect, but he was wondering why she needs this out even though she hasn't played her cello in a long time and she also not in music class anymore.

There was two letters that was addressed to her, so he decided to break her privacy and open the letters.

 _Harumi Mars,_

 _It's been so long since I have you in my music class. I am here to inform you that we have a fall music show coming up and we want you to do two to three songs for our show coming up. You were been selected randomly from my music class that the class has put a vote on. You were one of my best students in my class for playing on your cello and I wish you won't reject this letter because we need your help and we need your help now. Please come by the auditorium by 12:15 to be here to audition for a song that you will be able to sing and perform. The songs can be from our class pieces or you have created as well or one of your favorite songs._

 _Yours Truly, The Music Teacher of Seiko High School._

Ethan smiled at the letter as he places it down on his lap, before opening the other letter.

 _When the parents came home from church all their children were gone. They searched and called for them they cried and beg. But it was all to no avail. The children have never been seen again._

Ethan was shocked as he was reading this letter. It was the same letter that he read today, when he got it in the mailbox. Was Harumi and Ethan being stalked? Or was this a high school prank for Harumi to be scared of? Ethan wasn't going to take this joke. He will be showing up at Harumi's school tomorrow and report this letter to the principal of the school.

* * *

Well, well… it looks like Ethan and Grace met one of Harumi's friends, James Izumi. I wonder who his father could be? It won't be revealed until in the future chapters….sorry… but if you have a guess on who his father might be, I'm willing to know… but I'm not spoiling it.

I gave Harumi a middle name, even though it's her mother's first name as well. Ethan still has a pretend middle name from my other Heavy Rain Fanfiction. In the next chapter, we will be back with Harumi once again, but will she make it to her audition in time and will Ethan get her the help she need.

I name this chapter after the Vampire Knight ending song, _Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima_. She's a awesome cellist to listen to!


	4. Monochrome Behavior

Kaouthara, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry it took so long for an update to go up on this remake, so here it is… please enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four~Monochrome Behavior**

As the next day rolled by at Gemstone Hospital in Philly, Harumi's stomach felt like hell after waking up without nothing in her stomach to make it stop growling. She realized that she was left alone in the hospital along with her mother, Grace. She thought her father didn't have the guts to see her in pain while sleeping or even what happened to her a little while ago.

Once Ethan arrive back at the hospital after taking his son, Shaun to school which apparently causing the ten year old boy to be late to his class, when his father forgot to wake up and also him as well. When he arrived at his daughter's room, the doctor stopped him from turning the knob to his daughter's hospital room, as he walked down the hallway away from the room.

"Mr. Mars, I afraid that your daughter might be heading down a long path towards addiction." The doctor explained. The architect father was listening to the doctor's every word as he was worried about Harumi's health as well.

"I am worried about her too." Ethan sat down in one of the hospital chairs, without looking at the doctor. "I wish that she could change just for me, but now she treats me like I'm nothing to her."

"Everyone in her age has went through this before, but some people might not make." The doctor said. "Your daughter was one of the lucky ones who made it." Ethan wasn't still looking at the doctor was helping with Harumi's medical attention, until he called his name out once more and the architect father suddenly looked up at him.

"I suggest that you get her some help, by taking to a teen therapist to help with her problems and if that doesn't work the second option is sending her away to an addiction free center where she will learn how to obtain a sober free life. The choice is your, Mr. Mars."

* * *

 **12:45 pm**

After two hours, Ethan had the chance to take Harumi back to his home after when she was discharged from the hospital. Harumi was looking out the window of her father's car as she was feel tired, but hungry at the same time. She didn't feel like eating the hospital food they provide for her, since it didn't feel right in her stomach.

Ethan was downstairs looking at his iPhone screen, which had a number that was hovering over his therapist name and office number. He pressed the call button waiting for his therapist, Clarence Dupree to pick up and answer one of his patients, hoping that he or another therapist can take Harumi's case.

Harumi was waiting outside of the therapist's hallway, as she slowly looked around the hallway. Her throat was suddenly dry, as she tries to swallow her saliva. She stood up from her chair to get herself a drink. She turned around to see her father walking out of the room, before walking towards her. She places her cup in the garage bin, before looking at her father's arctic blue eyes.

"Ok, I have talk to her about your problems and she's willing to help you." Ethan told his daughter, as she looked at him, like she didn't care.

"You can look at me like I'm crazy, Harumi Mars, but she's willing to talk to you." Ethan said, before sitting down.

Another door opened and Ethan's therapist, Clarence Dupree came out of his room, calling his name. He stood up and walked towards his room, before turning to see Harumi, just still standing in the hallway with her arms crossed. Harumi decided to walked into the room where she will meet her therapist, as she walked into the room, she was surprised of how expensive this room was to create for a therapist office.

"Hello, you must be Harumi," the teenager heard a woman's voice in the room as she looked to her left to see a woman in her thirties with shoulder length blonde hair and black rim glasses place on her nose, before pushing them close to her brown eyes. "I'm Satomi Oshiro and I will be helping you."

Harumi closed the door behind her, before walking up to her desk and sat down in the nearest chair in front of her therapist.

"Harumi, what I study is how teenagers your age are going through emotional problems and throughout the years of experiencing life." The therapist began while having her hands in her lap. "And I also help them by changing their life around into a new world, so they won't be abused by others."

She pulled out a notebook and started writing down her name. "Now, what I heard from your father is that you became a mischief-maker in your family. Is that true?"

Harumi wasn't looking at the therapist and she nodded.

"Did anyone tell you to become one?"

Harumi shook her head no.

"Ok, Harumi, can you put this on for me." Satomi said, holding a nerve headpiece for her head. Harumi slowly grabbed it gently, before putting it on her head. It was holding her long, but untamed hair into place. "I will be asking you some questions about your life. If you feel uncomfortable, please let me know."

* * *

Back with Ethan, he was laying across the chair looking at pictures that make what he thinks that he see. He needed an MRI scan to see if he physical damage to his brain, since he came out of his six month coma. As the widescreen zoom out from his face, he sat up while looking down on the floor with his hands intertwined.

"I have the results of your MRI scan." His therapist, Clarence Dupree said to him. "Everything seems to be in order. There is no physical damage from the accident."

Ethan stood up from the chair and he walked towards his desk to sit down in the chair in front of his therapist. "I know it's not easy, but you've got to start over, Ethan. You're not responsible for what happened."

Ethan looked up at his therapist. "It's my fault that Jason's dead. He'll still be alive if I been looking out for him."

"It was an accident." Clarence Dupree told him. "Accidents happen everyday. You can't blame yourself for your son's death." He pulled out his notepad to start taking notes. "How is Harumi today?" He decided to change the topic

"Harumi used to be this bubbly girl, who loved being around me every moment, but now since she started high school, she's more… distant and more of a troublemaker."

"How do you feel about her? How did she make you different?"

"She's treats me like an illusion, like something that she can walk through and never looked back. Sometimes, I ask myself why did she go down this horrible path of hell instead of trying to walk on the bright side."

* * *

"Harumi, how do feel when you're around your father, Ethan?"

Harumi was thinking about him, before taking a deep breath before answering to Satomi. "My dad. I love him, but he changed. Sometimes I treat him different from my mother, my brother, Shaun, and my friends." Harumi replied to the Satomi's question. "Sometimes I wish that he could disappeared from my life, just like my first brother Jason."

"But, what if he truly disappeared? How will you feel if that happens?"

"Miss. Satomi, whenever I'm around my dad… I can't feel anything. Nothing, just like an empty black hole in my heart waiting to be filled."

"Ok, Harumi, let's talk about something else." Satomi said. "Your father said that you're being bullied at school and also you've have been drinking and smoking to solve your problems. Is that true?"

"Yes, I have." She looked at the therapist. "Do you mind if I have a smoke?"

"No, you can't, Harumi." Satomi rejected her question. "Smoking at a young age like yourself is horrible for your lungs. It can make you very ill."

She looked away from Satomi. "Ethan and my mom smoke when they were in high school. Why can't I?"

* * *

"Ethan, sometimes you have to let her go. She's not a little girl anymore. She must learn how to grow up and be accepted into the world."

"She will always be my little girl. I don't want her to grow up." Ethan confessed, softly. He was sitting on a red expensive table close to the wall in the middle of two art sculptures. "I missed seeing her going into highschool. When I woke up, she wasn't there anymore. She… she doesn't know how to smile anymore."

"What about Shaun? How is he? How does he feel towards you and her?"

"Shaun is a solitude child whose focus within himself. He seems close to his mother, but to me he's more… distant. With Harumi on the other hand, he was really looking out for his sister. He warned me last night about her drinking problem, before she ended up in the hospital, but Shaun and I were too late."

"And what about you, Ethan." Clarence Dupree asked. "What do you feel?"

"I… I no longer want to live…" Ethan replied sadly. "I should have listened to my daughter when I had the chance… I have no reason to continue."

"Not even for your son?" Clarence Dupree asked him. "What about Harumi?"

"Harumi and Shaun are different now." Ethan said. "I couldn't save Jason. They don't need a father like me."

" _ **Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Ethan?**_

Ethan felt scared. There was terror in his thoughts as he remembered last night after putting Shaun to sleep and walking into his daughter's room, reading the letters. After when he left her daughter's safe haven, he started to feel sweat coming out from his head as he started to feel dizziness. He was looking around the upstairs hallway, until a bright light appeared in front of him, as his blizzard blue eyes widened before closing his eyes.

" _Ethan, Ethan, wake up!"_ The architect father woke up to see his ex-wife, Grace Garner over him, as she was shaking him. He opened his eyes slowly to see that he was next to Harumi's hospital bed.

"Grace, what happened?...How did I?"

He raised his body up to see that Harumi wasn't in her bed. It was empty and her IV was taken out of her elbow, leaving just a small drop of her blood.

"Where's… where's Harumi?" Ethan asked, touching his head. He looked down to see a broken flower vase on the floor, with James' yellow roses spread on the floor.

"Harumi!" Ethan called out.

"Sweetie, are you in there?" Grace asked.

"Ethan?... Mom?" They can hear Harumi on the other side of the bathroom door. Her voice was soft as she was crying softly, before running out and immediately hugged her mother, Grace.

" _What?... What happened?"_ Ethan thought, before looking into his hand to find an origami dog, before placing it in his back pocket.

"I sometimes have these… blackouts." Ethan explained. "Times that I don't know what I'm doing. But I recover consciousness and I have no idea how I got there. Last night, I was at home and the next minute, I blacked out. Then I ended up in the hospital room where Harumi was." Ethan explained about what happened to him last night, as it left him frighten in his mind, instead of showing it. He thought about it for a second, until he provided an answer.

"Do you think this could be related to the accident?"

"You suffer a massive head concussion and were in a coma for six months." Clarence Dupree replied to Ethan's question. "We really don't know what affect a shock like that can have on the brain."

* * *

" _ **Is there something that you wanted to tell me, Harumi?"**_

Harumi was sleeping in her hospital room, as her mother step out for a second to take a phone call. She was sleeping peacefully as her stomach stopped hurting, until she felt a pair of cold hands wrapped around her neck. Someone was squeezing her trachea. Her eyes widened like saucers, as she tries to fight back by pulling off the attacker's hands off her windpipe. Her left hand reach out to the flower vase as she grabbed and uses it to attack back.

She heard a low groan from the attacker as he fell on the floor. Harumi was too nervous. Too frightened to see who attacked her. All she heard was a familiar voice and remember that the attacker was wearing all black and something was covering his face. She immediately ran into the bathroom and locked herself.

"No, no… I have nothing to share."

The computer showed deceiver.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ethan walked into Satomi's office, before closing the door behind him. His daughter was looking at out the window as she was mesmerized by the the beautiful colors of the window art. Her nerve headband was still on her, not looking at her father or no even saying hello to him. The computer say that she was feeling sadness when Ethan walked in.

"Hello, Ethan," Satomi greeted him, once more. "Your daughter and I were having a conversation."

"Oh, really?" Ethan asked before sitting down. "What was it about?"

Satomi turned to Harumi. "Harumi, would you like to tell your father about the conversation?"

"No… no please."

The computer showed shyness.

"Ok, Harumi, can you wait outside of my office." Satomi said. "I would like to speak with your father alone."

Harumi nodded, before taking off the nerve headband off her head. She walked towards the door, held onto the door handle and she looked back at the therapist and her father, before leaving the room.

"So, how was she doctor?"

"She was showing every emotion in front of me." Satomi said. "Somehow, I figure out what is wrong with her, but this requires medication." Satomi reached into her desk and pulled out a small bottle of the medication.

"Medication? What do you mean medication?

"Ethan, I think Harumi is going down the path towards addiction and she's been diagnosed with MDD or known as Major Depression Disorder. Her depression lasted longer than a year, so she must take these to help her."

She handed Ethan the small bottle of pills as he looked at them. "She must take two every day, so she won't have any suicidal thoughts, but their are a few side effects, like fatigue and loss of memory."

"Thanks doctor, is there anything else that you and Harumi discussed?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I decide for her to draw pictures about her feelings during this session and some of them are serious and honest about her." She handed Ethan the drawings as he looked at them.

The first drawing was a stick figure of Harumi hanging herself on the ceiling fan.

Second drawing was her and Shaun and somehow a big black ghost was grabbing them from behind.

And the last picture was her stabbing someone in the stomach and that someone was _Ethan._

* * *

Once Ethan and Harumi arrived back at the house, Harumi went straight to the couch, while Ethan was getting her pills ready for her.

"Alright, here take this." Ethan said holding out two white pills.

"I don't want them."

"I said take them."

"What are they?"

"These are for your depression. You must take two everyday to help you." Ethan said, as Harumi taken the pills out of her father's hand. She walked into the kitchen and swallow it while drinking out of the orange juice carton.

"How do you feel?"

Harumi shrugged her shoulders. "Still the same." She places the orange juice carton back in the refrigerator. She decided to lay down on the living room couch and turned on the TV to watch some anime, but somehow the ICN news was on with a special report when she turned on the TV.

Ethan was doing the dishes as he heard the ICN news on. Harumi would never watched anything that's educational unless it's anime or music.

" _The Origami Killer has its eighth victim and he was found just like the other seven victims."_ Ethan turned around and dropped the plate in the sink, before walking towards the TV to watch the news.

" _Jeremy Bowles, age ten was found under a highway near a railroad tracks, when a witness was just taking his dog out for a walk and he discovered the body and immediately called for police. In other news-"_

Harumi immediately switch the channel. "I hate that channel." She mumbled to herself, before turning it to the anime channel. "Oh, great... Black-"

Harumi immediately fallen asleep when those pills had suddenly kicked in. She dropped the remote on the floor and started snoring with her mouth half opened. Ethan laughed to himself when Harumi was snoring which was strange for the teenager who doesn't snore like that.

Over an hour had gone by, Harumi was still asleep until she felt a nearby presence coming closer to her, until she grabbed it's wrist. "Harumi?"

"Dad, what do you want?"

"I… I just wanted to give you a kiss on the forehead." Harumi opened her blue eyes and looked at her father confused. "You look so peacefully, like an angel, except when you were snoring like a vacuum cleaner."

A small smile was placed on her lips, before it disappeared. "Ha, ha, very funny, Ethan." She remove her phone from under the pillow to check the time.

"Isn't it time for you to pick up Shaun?"

Ethan looked over the couch to see that it was two fifty five. "Oh, shit!" He said, before he stood up from the floor, as Harumi stretched her arms out and placed her shoes on feet. Ethan was the first person out the door, until Harumi was slowly behind him and he started up the car and left his daughter. He sped down the street, until he looked at the rear view mirror to see her waving at him to come back. He turned around and went back for her.

"Slow down sometimes, Sebastian Michaelis." Harumi commented while strapping herself to her seatbelt.

* * *

Bonjour! I'm back since I was busy with work and also working on my Vampire Knight fanfictions. Don't worry, I didn't forget about this remake of Ethan and his daughter. My brain was all over the place and I couldn't get it to sit still! And I also went to Books a Million to buy more anime DVDs and mangas of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and a collector edition of Fruits Basket volume one, which cost like $20 also and Usagi-chan or Sailor Moon and Luna plushies.

P.S~ I would have named this chapter Monochrome Frame after the Kanon Wakeshima song ;)


	5. Bonding Time, Fun Time

Arigato Kaouthara, for reviewing the last chapter. I was getting worried that you were forgetting about me and my Heavy Rain stories, but you didn't! :)

* * *

 **Chapter Five~Bonding Time, Fun Time**

 **Tuesday**

 **4:10 pm**

 **Neighborhood Park**

Harumi was bored. She was so bored she wanted to listen to music or watch some anime. But instead she had to spend family time with her father and her brother Shaun at the neighborhood park.

The Mars' were sitting on the park bench as they were in complete silence. Shaun and Harumi looked bored and have loss of interest, especially the emo teenager. She was a growing teenager and she doesn't want to be in a children's playground anymore, plus it was embarrassing.

Ethan was the first to start up a conversation. "So, how did things go at school today?"

"The teacher yelled at me for being late again." Shaun responded to his father. "She's going to send me home the next time it happens."

Harumi turned to face her brother. "Who's your teacher again?"

"Miss Yamato,"

"Oh, I hated her," Harumi replied disgusted. "I almost got that teacher fired when I thrown a fit at her and she didn't know what to do."

"Really," Shaun laughed.

"Yeah, bro,"

"Now, Harumi, you've known better not to be throwing a tantrum in front of the teacher." Ethan explained as he was stricted. "You could have cost the teacher her job or me or your mother to come to the school, but we did anyway."

Harumi kept quiet.

"Now, I'm sorry about that, Shaun," Ethan respond to his son without looking at his daughter or son. "Next time, we'll really pull it together ok?"

Shaun didn't respond back to him.

"Can I go home now?" Harumi asked.

"No, your stay here where I can keep my eye on you." Ethan replied to his daughter's question.

"Fuck…" she swears under her breath.

"What was that?" Ethan asked. He thought he heard his daughter swearing under her breath. Harumi didn't respond as she kept looking away from him.

"Is there something that matter with you two?" Ethan had finally ask the question to both of them.

"No, I'm alright." Shaun replied.

"I don't want to be here." Harumi replied to her father. "I'm not a baby anymore. I rather be a game store or a bookstore catching up on the latest games or books."

"Well I'm sorry, Ethan apologizes. "I thought bringing you and your brother to the park will help us catch up with things, but somehow I was wrong."

Ethan stood up from the bench and he accidentally tripped over Shaun's backpack and a boomerang fallen out of it. The architect father picked it up before looking at his son.

"A boomerang?" Ethan said. "Do you know how to use it?"

"No, not really," Shaun replied. "I can't make it come back."

"Can I give it a try?" Ethan asked, before he walked over to a good patch of grass. He aimed the boomerang in the air and throws it. Harumi, Ethan, and Shaun looked up at the sky before they noticed it coming back, until the architect father catches it.

Shaun clapped his hands and Harumi blew a Japanese raspberry.

As Ethan done it a second time, Shaun wanted to give it a try. Shaun had finally did by himself and he master it. He gave his father a hugged to show how he appreciated his help. When Ethan walked back to Harumi, as Shaun was putting up shirt boomerang, he taken her iPhone and her earbuds out of his pocket.

"Hey Harumi,"

Harumi looked up at her father. "What?" She said bored.

"Here, if it makes you feel any better." He pulled out her iPhone and earbuds in front of her and she immediately grabbed it and listen to her music.

She laid down on the bench as she was listening to Japanese classical music. She loved hearing the great sound of the cello playing through her ears. It helps her calm down her emotions, but she was missing something from it. A cigarette break. As she went into her backpack to pulled out her pack of menthol cigarettes, she realizes that she only have one left. She makes a mental note to remind herself to buy some more cigarettes with her fake ID.

Walking towards her father, he was playing with Shaun on the merry go round. Before he started moving it around in a circle, Harumi catches him at the right time.

"Hey, can I take a little walk around the park for a bit?" Harumi asked.

"Alright, but stay close to the park, so I can see you." Ethan said, before he started running the merry go round with Shaun sitting on the seat as he held onto tightly.

As Harumi walked around the neighborhood park while listening to music in the melancholy weather. She was glad it wasn't raining so she can smoke her cigarette while walking around. Harumi was halfway done with her cigarette, until she had a horrible feeling that someone or something was following her. As she turned around, people with the children were walking passed her until she noticed a blue car parked on the other side of the street. She walked ahead until she turned her head around to see that the car was slowly following her. That's when she immediately started running back to the park.

When she walked into the park and hid behind a bush, the blue car started heading down the street. Harumi was relieved that the car wasn't following her anymore. She put off her hallway done cigarette and places it into the trash can.

"Harumi!" She heard her brother's voice calling her, before she turned around to face him. He was running towards him with his black backpack behind him.

"Shaun, what's up?"

"Have you seen Dad?" Shaun asked. "When the carousel stopped he wasn't waiting for me."

Harumi was confused at first before she started looking around the park for him, until she had to come up with a lie just to keep him calm. "Maybe, he went to go take a walk around the park. He must be looking for me, since I was walked outside the park. Here, let me call me."

Harumi pulled out her iPhone and called her father, as her and Shaun sat down on the same bench they were sitting on. Harumi waited for about twenty seconds, until she decided to hang up and sent him a text message, before putting up her iPhone.

"Somehow, he's not answering." Harumi stood up and grabbed her backpack, before looking up at the grey sky. "The rain will be coming soon. I think that we should head home."

"But will Dad get worried about us?" Shaun asked when he grabbed onto his eldest sister's left wrist.

"Don't worry, I sent him a text message saying that we're on our way home." Shaun slowly let go of her wrist, as he followed his sister back home to where their Dad lives.

* * *

 **5:15 pm**

 **Ethan Mars' House**

Harumi was in the kitchen sitting down at the kitchen table helping her brother with his time tables. They were watching the time on the TV and also the time on Harumi's iPhone, hoping that Ethan will returned for them. Harumi was getting stumped on a very hard question on his homework, until she immediately gave up. She looked out the kitchen window, until she head knocking at the door. They both turned around to look at the door, until Shaun looked at his sister.

"Who is that?" Shaun asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check," Harumi walked towards the door and looked through the peephole to see a certain blonde haired guy. Her heartbeat sped up, as she held onto the door handle before answering it.

"Hi, James," Harumi greeted showing a small smile to him.

"Hello, Harumi," James greeted back as well. "I thought that you were still in the hospital, so I decided to check on your father, after what happened."

James walked in and he noticed Shaun at the table, until the ten year old boy bolted out of his seat and greeted him, before giving him a hug. Harumi remember the James and Shaun were actually good friends, ever since he came over to check on her. Shaun thinks that James is like a older brother to him, just like Jason.

"So, where's your Dad?" James asked Shaun and Harumi, until they both shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't know." Shaun said.

"I thought he was looking for me, but somehow he's not answering his phone." Harumi replied.

James looked over at Harumi, who was looking down on the floor. "Did you call the police?"

"James, this has happened before." Harumi said. "He will show up within two to three hours, confused and wet by the rain."

"Are you sure," James asked. "Because I can ask my Dad to look for him."

"No, I can watch over Shaun, until he returns." Harumi said, before walking into the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator, before closing it. "Well, it seems that Dad doesn't have anything for us to have dinner and I need to go to the grocery store."

"Do you need a ride?"

"Yes, please,"

"I call shotgun!"

"No fair, little brat!" Harumi complained.

Shaun blew a raspberry at her and James laughed at Harumi's angry face.

* * *

 **5:35 pm**

 **Corner Grocery Store**

James drove the Mars' siblings to a nearby grocery store that was just around the corner from their father's neighborhood. Harumi had made out a small list of food items she needs for the week and she happen to be in the need of a new pack of menthol cigarettes. As they walked in the store, Shaun got her sister's attention.

"Can I get something while I'm in here?" Shaun asked his sister, before Harumi pulled out twenty dollars from her chain wallet.

"Get you some snacks and hurry up." Harumi said, before Shaun ran to the back on the store. "And don't mess up the hot dog machine."

Harumi and James walked to the grocery part of the small store as the blonde boy kept an eye on Shaun who was getting himself a cherry slushy.

"Hey, Harumi," James called her name, before she dropped the carton of milk. "I have a question I want to asked you."

She immediately picked it back up, before placing it into the basket. "Yeah, James, what is it?"

"Well, um, you know me and my ex-girlfriend, Rachel, right?" James asked.

Harumi hated that girl. He hated her guts and her smart attitude. It was the same person who happened to got her into the trouble with the principal yesterday. Rachel wasn't exactly a nice girl in her junior class. She was only loyalty to her friends and to James, but when Harumi came into the picture and into music class. Everything happens for a reason.

"Yeah, you're rude ass girlfriend got me into trouble, yesterday." Harumi said before looking at the cereal. She picked up a box of Cookie Crisps, before placing it into the basket.

"Well, she's not my girlfriend anymore, but she wants me to take her back, but I can't." James said, as he followed Harumi into the candy aisle to find Shaun grabbing two bags of sour patch kids, but she ignored him.

"So, I was wondering what are you doing tomorrow night at around six?"

"Uh.. nothing in particular why you asked?"

"I have been invited to Gordi Kramer's party at his mansion and I somehow have an extra invitation, so I wandering... would like to come with me?"

Harumi blushed at James' question. This was the first time that she was invited to something since she was in high school. Plus, she was being asked out by James Izumi a high school junior student, who people called him at Seiko High School, James or Izumi-senpai.

"Uh… sure, James-senpai," Harumi said shyly.

As Harumi and James walked towards the grocery store counter to pay for the food supplies that the emo teenager picked out, until Shaun had finally returned with the snacks he decided to buy with twenty dollars. He had a cherry slushy in one hand as he drank from out of it happily and the other hand a shopping cart full of sugary foods. In his basket he had chocolate and cookies and cream pocky, hot takis, sour patch kids, wild berry skittles, and a large bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"I… think he needs more than twenty dollars, Harumi," James suggested.

Shaun giggled at James' suggested showing the inside of his mouth covered with red slushy.

* * *

 **7:12 pm**

 **Back at Ethan Mars' House**

Harumi was in the kitchen making dinner for her, Shaun and Ethan. She was playing music on her iPhone listening to Kanon Wakeshima and her magnificent cello. She loved listening to her music as it inspired her to be a cello player in her music class when she was a freshman. Shaun happened to dozed off after getting a brain freeze from drinking his cherry slushy all at once on the way back from the grocery store.

He opened his brown eyes to see that his sister is cooking dinner by herself, without their father still not around the house. He stood up from the couch as he was rubbing his brown eyes, before walking towards the kitchen to see Harumi grilling small pieces of chicken in the wok. She turned around to see her brother standing there, watching her cook.

"Are you cooking dinner?" Shaun asked.

"Yeah, it's chicken stir fry." Harumi left the wok to grabbed a cookie pan and chocolate chips. "And for dessert, we are making chocolate chip cookies."

"Ok, that's cool, but has Dad return?" Shaun asked.

"Shaun, he hasn't walked through that door yet," Harumi said, before walking back towards the stove. "I'm started to get worried as well. It never take him this long for him to take a walk."

Shaun grabbed her iPhone and exited out of the music app, before touching the call application. "What are you doing?" Harumi asked. "Put my music back on."

"Not until I call Mom," Shaun said, before touching the number to call Grace. He places the phone on his ear, before Harumi removed it and end the call.

"Look, if we call Mom and said that Dad is not around the house, something bad will happen to us." Harumi said, placing her iPhone down on the table.

"What do you mean?" Shaun asked. "Dad has been gone for a long time and we don't know where he is by now."

Harumi sighed before looking down at her brother once again. "Ok, here the truth and I can't believe that I'm saying this. If we call Mom and tell her about Dad's disappearance, we won't be able to see him again."

"We won't be able to see Dad again?" Shaun repeated her sentence. "I want to see Dad more often, Harumi. I never get to have the time to talk to him about school or what's been going on with me and you."

Harumi pulled her brother in for a hug. This time she was acting like a true big sister. She really misses that feeling, ever since Ethan was in his coma and she was more distant. "Ok, look at me," She stood on her knees looking at her brother's worried brown eyes. "Here's the plan, once I finished cooking, we are going to call the police and let them know that Dad hasn't returned, but we can't tell the police that he left us alone."

"Ok, I hope we'll find Dad soon, Harumi." Shaun decided to hugged his sister. "But can you make a promise to me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me that you will change for me and for Mom and Dad. I was afraid that you were going to die, last night."

"Don't worry," Harumi ruffled his brown hair. "James got me covered. He gave me this nonsmokers patch to place on my arm, so it will help me not give into the temptation of smoking."

Harumi showed her left arm to see that the patch was on her shoulder. Shaun nodded."Ok, Harumi,"

They hugged once more, before they heard a knock at the door. They suddenly looked at the door, before looking back at each other before letting go.

"Who's that?" Harumi asked.

Harumi and Shaun both walked towards the door and the emo teenager looked through the peephole to see a man in blue. A police officer. She was relieved, before she opened the door slowly to look at the officer's face. The man was wearing a normal police uniform. He was in his fifties with brown greying hair and hazel looking eyes.

"Oh, how can I help you officer?"

"Why, yes. I received a complaint call from the woman next door, talking about having loud music coming from this house." He said to Harumi before she opened the door completely for Shaun to see the police officer. The officer looked down at the ten year old boy, before looking back at the emo teenager.

"Oh, that I was me." Harumi apologized. "I was cooking dinner for me and my brother and we were just about to call a police officer."

"Well, I'm here to help." The officer said. "May I come in?"

Harumi opened the door and moved out of the way for the officer to come and walked around the house to looked at the atmosphere of the house.

"Miss, are you home alone with your brother?"

"Yes, we are officer…"

"John Sheppard."

Harumi looked at Shaun who happened to have hot takis dust all over his shirt and all over hers as well. She groaned at their messy shirts before looking at her brother. "Shaun, could you please put on a clean shirt?"

Shaun nodded before leaving Harumi alone with the police officer. "Would you like some water officer?"

"Of course and please tell what you and your brother been doing while home alone."

"Ok sir, while me and brother were here, somehow our father walked off somewhere and we don't know where he is. So I decided to watch my brother but somehow I'm not a responsible teen, because I almost burn my mother's house down with a cigarette when the ashtray was next to the curtains."

Harumi walked into the kitchen and turned off the stove to see that chicken and the vegetables were done and she covered them up to keep them warm and have their steam in the pots and pans. "So, I have a recent photo of my Dad in my phone for you and the other policeman to find him and I was wondering if you can't tell our mother about this, it will be great."

She walked towards the sink, before grabbing a clean cup and began to fill it up with water. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone…"

"Huh?" Harumi said confused, until his arms were wrapped around her as she tries to fight back, until a white tissue was placed over her mouth and nose as she slowly closed her blue eyes and blackouted.

* * *

Shaun has all of that food and he's going to try and eat it all. I just thought of food and candy at random for him to pick out.

Anyway, who loves my first story, My Love Will Never Die, I have finally made the sequel and it called _My Love Will Never Die Too._ I hope everyone loves Yuuki and Norman and also Ethan and Harumi as the main characters to my Heavy Rain stories.

We will be meeting James' father in the next chapter, so I hope you are ready to meet his mystery father who works at the police station.

Harumi Mars~(Horrible Babysitter Ever) She will burn down your house, if she was smoking a cigarette.


	6. Rain Of Sorrow

Kaouthara, thanks for reviewing the last chapter! And now, the real drama begins with Ethan and Harumi Mars in Like Father Like Daughter…

* * *

 **Chapter Six~Rain Of Sorrow**

 **Day One**

Ethan Mars was running. Running down the street to get to his house on Bridgewater Road. He had left Harumi and Shaun once again. He ran towards the park and they wasn't there. But this time, he hopes that both of the kids are at home safe and sound, without Harumi burning down the house with a burning cigarette.

Once he walked into his house, the living room couch was flipped over on the floor. The kitchen was a mess with steaming pots and the oven was on. There was a broken glass on the floor with water splashed on the kitchen floor. Ethan was wondering what happened while he disappeared for three hours straight?

"Harumi!" Ethan called out. "Shaun!"

He immediately climbed up the stairs and went straight to Shaun's bedroom. He wasn't there when he turned on the lights to his room. He ran over to Harumi's bedroom. Her bedroom light was on and on her bed was a two pack of menthol cigarettes, a sheet of non smokers patches, and a receipt.

Harumi was here, but where was she and Shaun? He turned around to see that the bathroom door was closed and he tries to open the door, but it was locked.

"Harumi, Shaun, are you in there?" Ethan asked on the other side of the bathroom, until he decided to slam his body against the door, three times until the door was finally open. He looked to his right to hear the bathroom tub still running and someone was in the bathtub.

His blizzard blue eyes widened with fear. Harumi was in the bathtub trying to commit suicide once again. Her wrists were cut once more and she was unconscious. He immediately stopped the bathtub water from having it full up to Harumi's nose nostrils, pulled out her fully clothed but damp body onto the floor and examines her face and body.

She was pale as a ghost. She was certainly not breathing. Ethan tries to wake her up, but she wasn't responding. He did the next thing perform CPR on the emo teenager.

"Harumi, wake up," Ethan said, as he places his hands on her flat chest. "Please, you got to breathe,"

He pushed his hands onto her chest three times until her mouth opened as she thrown up bathtub water. As she spitted it out, she lean over to her right to catch her breath and slowly regained her eyesight. Her blue eyes widened with fear as she was looking at the rim of the bathtub, until she felt someone touching her shoulder. She immediately slapped Ethan's hand back.

"Don't touch me!" She retorted back to him. He was expecting a hug or maybe hearing her crying, but she pulled out a negative response towards him. She pulled herself up as she looked around her surroundings, before she started hugging herself while her back was leaning against the mint green tub.

Ethan stood in front of her as he looked at her frightened face. "Harumi Grace Mars, what happened? Do you know where your brother is?"

She slowly looked at his worried eyes before as she heard a voice in her mind.

" _Harumi, don't let him take me away!"_

"Shaunie," Harumi mumbled under her breath. "Little brother,"

"Harumi, I'm right, but you need to tell what happened?"

"I… I don't know."

* * *

 **Philadelphia Police Station**

 **8:15 pm**

Harumi was sitting in one of the chair at the Philadelphia Police Station. She was dressed into new clothing as she was still suffer from a mild hyperthermia. Her knees were hugging her chest as her arms were wrapped around her legs. She was sitting next to her father, Ethan as she was still shaking in fear of what happened over an hour ago. Her brother is with a police officer she hopes, but why was he negative towards her and puts her to sleep? She felt Ethan's hand touched her hand as she immediately look to her right.

Her frightened eyes was looking at his worried eyes, before he reached over to her and places a small kiss on her damp forehead.

"Mr. Mars," Harumi and Ethan turned to look at Detective Ash with a man who was in his early fifties with a blue button up shirt and a black signature tie. "This is Lieutenant Blake. Could you please tell him what happened?"

When Harumi looked at the other man somehow he looked very familiar to her, so she decided to look away from him.

"It was this afternoon." Ethan stated. "I went to the park with my daughter Harumi and my son Shaun. Harumi decided to take a little walk around the park and I was playing with Shaun for a bit and he wanted to go on the carousel. So, I put him on one of the wooden horses then I went to go find Harumi and once I return for Shaun." Ethan looked down at his hands on his legs. "Both Harumi and Shaun both disappeared, until my daughter happens to show up at the house, but the main reason is that my son Shaun… disappeared."

"Do you two remember what time did you arrive at the park?"

"I think it was about…"

"Four fifteen." Harumi said softly as Blake and Ash looked at the emo teenager.

"Yeah, it was four fifteen, because I remember to look at the clock when we arrive at the park."

"What was Shaun wearing?"

"He was wearing a coat… a beige coat," Ethan explained. "And some pants… green pants,"

"Wait…" Harumi said softly. "When he was with me, he was just only wearing a red transformers t-shirt, green pants and he didn't have on his shoes."

"Hold on for a second," Blake said, before continuing. "How can Shaun be with you and happen to be with your daughter when you were searching for them? Were you in the park when they left together?"

"I stayed in the park where I can keep an eye on both of them," Ethan replied. Harumi knew that he was lying, so she rested her feet on the floor and looked at her father.

"Hey, father of the year," Harumi called out. "You weren't in the park and I wasn't as well. Remember I was walking outside the park to get some fresh while listening to music?"

"Wait, you don't remember your own daughter was walking around the park?" Ash asked Ethan, before the father turned around to face him. "How can Shaun and Harumi just left you, if you were next to them?"

"I don't know," Ethan replied. "I honestly don't know," he looked over at Harumi who happened to be feeling better now, since she was looking down at her feet, but she was still terrified of what happened earlier with the police officer and her little brother.

Ash turned over to Harumi who was in her own little world, until he got her attention. "You two said that you both arrive at the park together four fifthten,"

Both Ethan and Harumi nodded.

Ash turned to face the emo teenager. "You and Shaun both left the park around and went straight home, right?"

Harumi nodded slowly before he turned to face Ethan. "Mr. Mars, you call the authorities around seven thirty. Why did it took you two so long to call the police?"

Ethan decided to go first with his story. "I searched the whole neighborhood for them. I went to the usual places that Harumi hangs out with her friends, which I don't know what their names are. Shaun on the other hand, he would probably be with his sister even though she is irresponsible sometimes."

"Harumi, do you have a cell phone?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I do, but I called him and he didn't answer his phone." Harumi explained. When I arrive home, his phone was sitting on the kitchen counter."

"You didn't have your phone on you, Mr. Mars?" Ash asked him.

"It was just an honest mistake," Ethan replied. "I was on the phone calling… a friend."

"Who's this friend?" Harumi asked. "I want to know,"

"Anyway, Harumi, I need to hear you side of the story of why did it take you and your brother so long to call for help?" Ash changes the subject. "You're fiftteen years old and you're watching over your ten year old brother at home, but what were you doing? Were you waiting for him to come home?"

"Actually, I'm sixteen, mister," Harumi corrected him.

"She's about to be seventeen this friday," Ethan added.

"Dad, seriously?!" Harumi hissed at her father. "OK, here's my story, my brother and I were getting worried. We were about to call for help, until this police officer came at the door saying that our nosy ass neighbor had a complaint about my music playing through the house."

"What was the name of the officer that came to the door to see you and Shaun?" Blake asked. "Maybe, he brought your brother here."

Harumi and Ethan's face light up when Blake's said that maybe the police officer might have brought Shaun here and he was safe. But she had to confess that the officer attacked her once she noticed his face.

"His name was officer… John Sheppard."

Ash and Blake looked at each other before looking back at Harumi. "I'm sorry, Harumi, but there's no police officer with that name."

"What?" Harumi said confused. "But he came to the door and told me his names. I also told him that me and Shaun were home alone."

"Don't mind, my daughter," Ethan told them "She is taking medication to help with her depression which causes her to lose part of her memories."

"Dad, I'm telling the truth," Harumi said to him as she whined.

"Harumi!" She heard a familiar voice of her upperclassman friend, James Izumi walking towards her.

"James-sempai?" Harumi stood up from her sit and so as Ethan, while he stood next to his daughter protectively. Blake stood up as the running upperclassmen stopped in front of the police lieutenant with his arms crossed.

Blake looked down at the blonde haired boy.

"Hello, son," he greeted.

"Dad," James said surprised. "I didn't expect you to be here. I thought that you would be at home by now."

Harumi was wide-eyed at James. This was James' Izumi real father. Lieutenant Carter Blake was his father. The son of the police lieutenant looked up at his father as he was asking questions about what he was doing here at his father's workplace at such an hour.

Blake turned to face Harumi. "I… I believe that you met my father, Harumi." James said, before rubbing his hand behind his head, as he looked up at Ethan. "Mr. Mars, it's nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you again, James," Ethan said, crossing his arms.

Harumi was blushing at James before she turned away to not look at him or Lieutenant Blake. This was really an awkward situation that James and Harumi was in right now.

* * *

 **Ethan Mars' House**

 **8:46 pm**

The police decided to investigate the home where Ethan, Harumi, and Shaun was in. Harumi wanted to prove that she was telling the truth about the police officer and how were she and Shaun were home alone, until Ethan discovered Harumi earlier. Her mother Grace was with Ethan and Harumi as well, when the emo teenager stayed close with her mother on the way back to the home where it all started. Blake and James followed them as well, since the son was involved with Harumi, Shaun, and Ethan earlier today.

As they arrived at the home, Ethan and Blake led the two teenagers on the couch as they sat at opposite ends. the police officer that Blake gave him a command was watching them making sure that they didn't tamper with the evidence in the house. Harumi watched as two police officers and Blake were searching around the house.

"Wow, it looks like a fucking war in here," Blake commented on, before he smelled something in the air that was good. "What did you cook?" He turned to face Ethan, until Harumi cleared her throat to get the police lieutenant's attention.

"Chicken stir fry,"

"You should try Harumi's cooking, Dad," James suggested.

Harumi blushes at James' response to his father.

"Wait, has he been here before, Harumi?" Ethan asked his daughter.

"No talking you two," Blake told them. "Just shut the fuck up and let us do our job."

James and Harumi sat back down on the couch as they stay quiet.

The emo teenager was looking at the new guy who happens to be in his early thirties, wearing an expensive suit and having black sunglasses on which looked confusing to her. She looked at the right end of the couch to see that James was texting on his iPhone, before he looked up at her as she turned away. She was still blushing until she heard her calling his name.

"This is awkward," James commented.

Harumi nodded. "Yeah, it sure is, James," she replied.

"So, you last name isn't Izumi?" Harumi asked.

"Yes, but it's my mother's last name," James replied. "I like James Izumi better than James Blake."

"Why don't you like your last name to be Blake?" Harumi asked. "Was you mother married to your father?"

"Yes, she was for about ten years until she died when I was ten years old." James explained. "My Dad wasn't the kind of guy to get married to my mother, but he knocked her up and I ended up here in this world. My mom was everything to me."

Harumi giggled. "Let me guess? You're Dad is an asshole," she whispered.

"Yes, a lieutenant asshole," James whispered.

Both Harumi and James laughed.

"Harumi Mars?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Norman Jayden, FBI," he had his hand out for her to shake and she did. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh, sure, but where?"

"Can we talk outside?"

* * *

Harumi lead the way to the backyard as Norman closed the door behind him. The emo teenager was looking through the kitchen window as she watched her mother in despair as his boyfriend, Steve was comforting her. Ethan on the other hand was leaning on the kitchen counter near the stove before he grabbed a spoon to check on his daughter's cooking.

Harumi taken a deep breath before turning to face the FBI profiler, who was ready to talk to her. "How can I help you?"

"I just want to ask you a couple of questions," Norman told her as she listened carefully. "Your father does care about you, doesn't he?"

Harumi nodded.

"Are you like his only daughter that he will ever love?"

Harumi nodded again.

"Before, your brother ran away, did you notice anything peculiar?" Norman asked the question. "Like something out of the ordinary with your father or around you at home or at school?"

"Well… somehow today… I was being stalked."

"How were you being stalked?"

"I was walking around the park until I noticed this blue car was following me, every time I walked away from it. Harumi explained. "When I walked faster, it was getting faster as well."

"Do you remember the make or model of the car that was stalking you?"

"It's was a blue… muscle car… I think a Chevrolet Malibu."

"Anything that's on your mind?"

"Harumi shook her head. "No, not at the moment,"

"Well," Norman said before pulling out a small piece of paper. "If you remember anything, give me a call."

Harumi taken it and study the paper before placing it into her back pocket. Norman opened the door the house as Harumi went in first and walked back into the living room, where she noticed that James was talking to Gary for a second before he turned around to face the emo teenager walking towards him.

* * *

"OK, it looks like we haven't find anything," Blake said climbing down the stairs.

"What?" Harumi said surprised. "What do you mean that you haven't find anything? Are you the police?"

Harumi looked to see what was in his hands. It was two packs of the menthol cigarettes that she bought from the store earlier and also her lighter. Harumi was wide-eyed at the stuff that the lieutenant had in his hand.

"Why you have my cigarettes?!" She hissed.

"Dad, those are Harumi's cigarettes," James said. "Give those back. She brought it with her money today,"

"When did you leave this out of the report?" Blake said waving them away from the emo teenager who was jumping up to grabbed them.

She stopped jumping and answer the question. "It was very irrelevant to speak of, since I was the one who bought them and needed them in the first place."

"Harumi Mars, you have been on police files for two years now," Blake explained. "You've ran away from home three times and don't let me explain what else happened, because I break your father's heart since he doesn't know what else you've done."

Harumi crossed her arms and looked away from him. "You win," she muttered.

"Since you're a minor and I might as well confiscate them." Blake said walking past them and walked towards the door, before he stopped and turned around to face Harumi once more.

He snapped his fingers as he held out his hand to her. "For reals?" Harumi asked and he nodded.

Harumi pulled out her chain wallet and take her identification card and gave it to Blake.

"I'll see you at home, son," Blake said before leaving out with the police officers and Norman Jayden as well.

"OK, Dad, be careful," James said before he closed the front door to the Mars' home.

Harumi slowly walked away from James as noticed one of Ethan's boxes that says fragile. She immediately grabbed it and thrown it on the floor.

"Harumi!" Grace shrieked.

She ran over the kitchen and picked up the nearest chair and thrown it over the couch which James ducked. She flipped the kitchen table as she pushed it to the living room. Harumi was about to the next chair that was close to the sink and she was about to throw it out the window, until Ethan held her in her arms as she was squirming her arms and kicking her legs to be let go.

"Harumi, it's OK," Ethan said with a soft voice while using comforting words to calm her down. "I'm here, Harumi." Ethan softly patted her head as she slowly stop moving and kicking in his arms. Daddy's here for you and I'm will never let anyone hurt, baby girl,"

Grace has never seen this type of behavior before in Harumi's life, not even James. James sees this girl as a shy but sweet at school, but at hope she was different, like a monster in a cage wanting to get out and feed on its prey.

Ethan held Harumi in his arms as he ran his fingers through her brown hair, before he looked up at James who was shocked at her monstrous behavior. "James, I think you should leave," Ethan suggested. "Harumi is have a moment now and she wants to be alone."

"Of course," James replied before he grabbed his grey raincoat and left the house without another word.

Once she heard the door closed, Harumi opened her blizzard blue eyes looked at her mother, as she slowly remove herself from her father's grip. "Mom," Harumi started talking. "I'm sorry,"

"Harumi Mars, what was that you have just pulled?"

"Grace, I can explain," Ethan explained. "Harumi is diagnosed with something that affecting her depression,"

"My daughter is not sick, Ethan," Grace told him.

Harumi looked away from her mother and looked up at her father. "So, did the pigs find anything besides, one of them taking my cigarettes that I paid with my own money and also my ID which he took as well?"

"No, they haven't, but some of them ended up taking half of the dinner you made." Ethan explained. "But they're going to keep looking through the night,"

Harumi walked over to the stove to see that half of the chicken stir fry was taken by the police officers. She throw her hands up in defeat as she swears under her breath.

"Do they think it's the Origami Killer?" Grace asked.

"It's hard to say," Ethan replied. "But it's a possibility,"

Grace walked towards the living room as she covered her face before turning around to face the man known as her ex-husband. "Ethan, what happened? I mean how hard it is for you to take your eyes off our daughter and son?"

Grace turned to face her daughter. "Harumi, even though you just came out of the hospital and having hallucinations of you meeting that cop isn't helping the police finding your brother,"

"Why you have to be all up on me, Mom?" Harumi asked. "I was telling the truth about that cop."

" _Harumi, help me!"_

Harumi was wide-eyed when she heard Shaun's voice in her mind. "I think that cop kidnapped Shaun."

Grace turned to her ex-husband as Harumi was still wide-eyed. "Ethan, was it bad enough that Harumi changed?" Grace asked. "Or was it bad enough losing Jason?"

Ethan and Harumi looked up at Grace with shocked blue eyes.

"What did you just say?" Harumi said as walked towards her. "I am not crazy and neither as Dad. We're all suffering still Mom, but none of this isn't our fault. Not even what happened to Jason."

Harumi started to cry as she was defending her father. Ethan was wide eyed at the emo teenager as she stood in front of him. She didn't have to defend him since it was his responsibility to watch both of the kids, by court order of the share custody plan.

"I'm sorry," Grace apologizes. "I didn't mean to say that… it's just that… I miss him so much and you Harumi…"

"What about me?" Harumi asked. "It's not my fault that Jason's dead and Shaun got kidnapped by a police officer who was the Origami Killer."

"Then, how come you can't remember what he looks like?" Ethan asked.

"I can't… Somehow, I can't… Everything went blank when I was attacked and all I can hear is voice of Shaun calling for help."

Grace walked towards the couch and sat down on it, as Ethan and Harumi can hear her sobbing quietly. Harumi looked down at the floor before she looked back up at her father who wanted to comfort his ex-wife, but he stood there, just he always does whenever the family argues.

"Dad,"

Ethan didn't respond to his daughter. He turned to walk towards the kitchen sink as the emo teenager can hear both her mother and her father crying at the same time. Harumi didn't know how to respond as well. All of this felt like her fault from the beginning. If she would have stayed in the park and waiting for her father or call the police earlier, none of this would have never happen.

She leaned her back on the black refrigerator as she slowly fallen on the floor, as she hugged her knees close to her. Harumi started to cry as well. This was her only emotion that she held in heart, besides being shy and angry at certain people.

" _Don't worry, little brother,"_ Harumi sobbed quietly, so Ethan and Grace couldn't hear her. _"I will find you; I promise."_

* * *

Duh, Duh, Dah! James Izumi is actually James Blake. Carter Blake is his father, but he looked more like his mother, but the only thing that he has from his father, Blake is his hazel eyes. I'm glad that I was able to return to this but I will be able to return back to _My Love Will Never Die Too_ soon, once I finished writing down the chapter.


	7. The Dangerous Journey Ahead Of Us

Arigato, Koauthara for reviewing the last chapter my Tomodachi!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven~The Dangerous Journey Ahead Of Us**

 **Wednesday**

 **Day Two**

 **7:21 am**

 **Ethan's Mars' House**

Ethan and Harumi Mars never felt this much pain in their lives. The thought of losing another loved ones could cause them to be suicidal due to their psychologic disorders. Shaun Mars was taken by the Origami Killer, while under this roof. Harumi could have been the hero and take her brother far away from him, but instead she was unconscious while the killer place her in the bathtub to make her drown. To make it look like she was committing suicide.

Ethan was sitting at the kitchen table as he lay his head down. Harumi on the other hand was in front of him still in her pyjamas slowly eating her brown sugar cinnamon pop tarts that she place in the microwave for a few seconds. As soon as she finish her first one, she lose her interest of eating the other one. She pushed her plate towards her father, as he heard the plate making noise on the table, before he looked up to see his daughter not eating anymore.

"Harumi, sweetie," Ethan called her name as she looked up at him. "You have to eat more. I can't bare to see you like this."

Even though his daughter wasn't eating much during her depression. He couldn't bare to see Harumi like this. Harumi crossed her arms and lean against her chair.

She sighed before answering. "I'm not hungry now, Ethan," She started saying his first name once again. "Plus I had a bad night,"

He remembered that Harumi had a night terror and she immediately ran towards her father's door. He immediately ran towards and opened the door. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the right side of the bed as she was crying softly in her sleep. Ethan couldn't fall asleep as well, since he was thinking about his son being out there in the city kidnapped by the killer himself.

Ethan stood up, before he walked towards the refrigerator to grabbed Harumi's antidepressants pills from the top of the kitchen appliance. "Maybe it's because you haven't taken your pills," Ethan had the pill bottle in front of her as she stares at it. She grabbed them and open the bottle as she taken two pills into her hand.

Her head started hurt as she heard voices.

" _Give me back my brother!"_

" _Harumi, no!"_

" _Stay down, bitch!"_

Three voice was echoing in her mind. That night was slowly coming back.

"Harumi, you need to take them," Ethan reminded her. "Doctors orders,"

"Could you give me some water?"

Ethan nodded before he walked towards the sink to give her glass of water. She immediately thrown the pills that she was supposed to take for the day, towards the TV as it hit the plastic top of it. Ethan turned around to see Harumi pretending to have the pills in her mouth. He gave the glass of water as she drank the water slowly, before giving the glass back to him.

"Thanks," Harumi complemented, before she stood up from the chair and walked towards the stairs.

If Harumi didn't take the pills, she will be able to see what happened that night. It could be a better chance to remember what the killer look like. But the emotional teenager will have a consequence if she didn't take her pills.

* * *

Harumi was upstairs in the bathroom as she was putting on her school uniform. Her Seiko High School uniform was most likely a sailor uniform. It was a short sleeve white blouse and she had a lonf sleeve black shirt underneath. The sleeves were to her elbows with navy blue and two white stripes on the cuffs of her elbows. She has a red tie and a navy blue skirt that to mid thigh and black leggings. Her school shoes are her black combat boots. Her long brown hair was still messy, but she decided to comb in a little bit to not have that bed hair look.

As she looked into the mirror, she noticed a pair of hands appearing out of nowhere, until she gave a frightening scream, while turning around, making her hair curly iron and herself onto the floor. She slowly open her blue eyes to see that there was nothing. It was just only her and her imagination fooling her. If she would have taken those pills, nothing like that wouldn't happen. But she must not take them, in order for her to a positive identity of the person who kidnapped her brother.

As Harumi climbed down the stairs with her black backpack over one shoulder, she looked to see her father, Ethan who was reading something. She decided to investigate what her father was reading.

"What are you doing?" Harumi asked, until she suddenly scared her father, when he looked up with shocked blue eyes.

"Uh, nothing,"

"Oh, let me read this 'nothing'," Harumi walked towards him as he lifted the paper up in the air, until she jumped once and she finally has it in her hands.

"When the parents came home from church," Harumi read the first sentence before she balled it up and threw it on the floor. "Stupid James-senpai's ex-girlfriend. I fucking hate her!"

"What?"

"James-sempai ex-girlfriend put that same letter in my locker last week and now she sent it to you to scare me," Harumi said crossing her arms.

"Harumi, I don't think that his ex-girlfriend has nothing to do with this," Ethan said holding up a ticket, as the emo teenager looked at it.

"What is that?" Harumi asked. "Another clue?"

"Harumi, I think this might help us into finding Shaun," Ethan said before placing the ticket in his back pocket. "We have to go somewhere."

"Where, Ethan?" Harumi asked walking towards him. "I can't just leave everything to go on a dangerous journey to search for him. Mom told me that I'm just a kid who has low self-esteem."

"Harumi," Ethan said. "Sometimes, I don't believe what your mother says about you. You and Shaun are both special to me. I love you and him more than anything in the word."

That was Ethan's true heart telling her to listen to him.

Harumi sighed. "OK, I'll pack my things and then we can go find him. But one question though," Harumi walked over to the front door and opened the door.

"Mr. Mars!"

"Harumi Mars!"

"A few words!"

"Mr. And Miss. Mars,"

"How in hell are we supposed to get pass them?!" Harumi hissed. "All they want to do is pull my hair,"

"We could through the neighbor's garden and avoid the press,"

"Wait, I have a better idea," Harumi climbed up the stairs until she reaches the top of the stairs, before turning to look at her father at the bottom of the stairs. "Stay down here,"

"Harumi, what are you?"

Ethan walked towards the window to see that the press was still here, until he heard something that startled him and also the press outside.

Everyone heard three gunshots shot in the air.

"What the hell?" Ethan said confused before looking through the window.

"Oh shit!"

"Come on,"

"Let's get out of here,"

The press immediately ran into their cars and vans as they drove down the street away from crowding the house.

Harumi climbed down the stairs. "What happened?!" She asked with shocked blue eyes, before dropping her backpack on the floor. "I heard gunshots,"

"Oh, god, Harumi," Ethan ran towards her as he hugged her. "You're safe."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm safe," Harumi looked down at her backpack to see that her black gun was almost out in the open and she zipped it up, before completely annoyed by the hug from her father.

* * *

 **Lexington Station**

 **8:05 am**

Ethan and Harumi were looking at this angel holding its child in his hands. It matches the same angel on the ticket.

"So, why are we here?" Harumi asked, holding onto her backpack straps.

"Harumi, I want you to stay with me,"

"Why, I can go ahead of you,"

"Just stay where I can see you," Ethan said before Harumi started looking around for the luggage lockers, until she pointed it out to her father. "Stay close,"

Harumi understand her father's condition. Her couldn't stand crowds. She remembers last year that she invited him to the last talent show that she was going to perform, but he couldn't manage the crowd and he didn't show up. Leaving a heartbroken Harumi backstage with her mother Grace and her brother Shaun.

Harumi walked slowly as she watched as her father follow her footsteps. She noticed the crowd was getting bigger by the minute as she was walked slow.

"Haru… Harumi…" she heard her father's voice as he was slowly breathing in and out.

"Stay there, Dad," Harumi said walking backwards slowly towards the luggage lockers. "I'll be back. I promise,"

With that, Harumi immediately ran towards the luggage lockers leaving her father behind in the crowd. It was the most horrible mistake that Harumi had ever made, but she will be back from him like she promised. It didn't last long until…

Ethan was looking around the train station. Everything was in black and white. Everything was frozen. Time was frozen. The people walking around were frozen as well. He was the only one moving around. He reached out to touch this nearby person as he fallen to the ground, when the architect father touched him. Two more fallen around him when he touched him. Where was Ethan at? Is this his mind playing a trick on him? Or was it true to him?

But his main concern is where's daughter, Harumi?

"Harumi?" He called out once, until her heard a familiar voice that recognized.

"Dad?"

"Dad, where are you?"

It was him. His first son. His second child. Jason Mars. He was right in front of him. He was holding a red balloon in his hand as he started looking around the train station, just like at the mall two years ago.

Ethan started chasing after him. "Jason!"

"Daddy!"

Another familiar voice echoed through the train station. It was a sweet but girly voice. Was it? No, it can't be…

Ethan turned to his right to a girl with long brown hair up in a high ponytail wearing a purple shirt with a denim skirt and black high tops. It was her. Harumi Mars from two years ago before the dark colors.

"Daddy, come play with me!"

"Harumi, you are such a silly girl!" Ethan heard his younger self echoed through the building as he looked up at the ceiling. He looked back at younger Harumi waving at him happily before she disappeared.

"Come on, Dad, make me fly!"

Now, he heard Shaun's voice. He looked to see him to his left as he was dressed in the same clothes he was wearing yesterday at the park.

He can also her Shaun's giggling happily. He remembered that he and Shaun were having the time of their lives, until everything changed. With that Shaun disappeared, until he appeared with Jason and Harumi in front of the architect father.

Harumi was in the middle. Shaun was on her right. Jason was on her left. Harumi's girly phase changed into an emotionless teenager. Jason disappeared. Shaun on the other hand was emotionless too.

"Harumi, Jason, Shaun, no!"

"Leave me alone!" Harumi yelled.

"I hate you, Dad!" Shaun hissed.

Ethan couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't believe it. But it was true. He covered his head and immediately closed his blizzard blue eyes hoping it will go away.

"Ethan… Ethan… Dad!"

Ethan opened his blizzard blue eyes to see that he was looking down on the ground, as he felt a soft hand touched his back. He stood up slowly as he looked up, before turning around to his daughter's worried eyes. Harumi was showing tears in her eyes as she was worried about her father.

"Harumi… are you crying?" Ethan asked.

Harumi immediately wipe her tears with her wrists before looking back at her father who was concerned about her sad emotion. "No, I wasn't Ethan," She replied. "What happened to you back there? You almost scared the shit out of me,"

"Where are we?" He looked up to see that Harumi has lead her father to the luggage lockers. Now, all they have to do is find the locker that the ticket said. As they made it pass security and through the metal detector, all they have to do is find the mysterious locker. Once they find the locker while Ethan was putting in the code for it to open, Harumi slipped her hand into her backpack as she touches the grip of her gun. The locker opened as she and Ethan looked at the locker.

This was it. What was in that locker that the mysterious person sent to Ethan?

Ethan opened to see a beige shoebox. The shoes belong to a man's size. But, why is there a shoebox in the locker. Ethan slowly picked it up as it a heavy in his hands. Harumi let go of the grip of her gun as she studied the box with her father. They were too afraid to open the box here, so they decided to take it with them, but not at home. Somewhere that no one can find them.

* * *

 **Cross Roads Motel**

 **8:21 am**

After leaving Lexington Station, Ethan and Harumi drove down the streets of Philadelphia quietly as the emotional teenager looked behind her of the backseat where the mysterious shoebox was on her father's side. Ethan stop at the first motel building they stop. They signed in under false names as they climbed up the stairs to Room 207.

Ethan sat down in a chair that was next to the door. Harumi was laying down on her bed looking at her iPhone, hoping that she had the courage to tell her senpai, James Izumi or better known as James Blake that she wouldn't be able to make it to Gordi Kramer's party tonight. So, she tosses her iPhone to the side of her left hip, before looking around the motel room that she and her father had to share.

The motel room looked disgusting. The wallpaper looked old. The room smelled like tobacco cigarettes, since there was two short cigarettes left in the ashtray. God, Harumi would love to have a smoke right about now, since she was going through stress.

she turned her head to see her father in deep thought.

"Hey," Harumi called out to get his attention.

He looked up at his daughter. "Yeah,"

"What are you thinking?"

"About the box from the locker,"

"We can't wait around like we're sitting ducks," Harumi raise her upper body up, before sitting indian style on the bed.

"You're right, sweetie,"

"Please," Harumi held her hand. "Don't call me that,"

"Alright," he stood up from the chair as he walked towards the desk and sat down in the desk chair.

Ethan pulled the shoebox toward him as he opened the cover slowly. Harumi watched as Ethan looked inside the box, before flipping it upside-down to see it more clearly. Harumi stood up from the bed as she walked towards her father and stood behind him.

"Holy shit," Harumi said amazed.

Harumi and Ethan were looking at five animal origami figures, a phone, an SD card and also a gun. Harumi was about to reach for the gun, until Ethan slapped her head.

"Hey, mother-" She complained as she rubbed her red sore spot on her right hand.

Ethan picked up the gun and check to see it was loaded. It was really loaded with real bullets. He place the bullets back into the gun, before he places it down on the table.

Harumi decided to pick up the brown origami figure that had the number one on it. It was a bear origami figure. She opened slowly as she had a ticket in her hand as she finally opened it.

"Are you ready to show courage to save your son?" Harumi read out loud, before looking back at the ticket. It lead to a garage where they have to pick up a car. "Hey, could this be…"

Ethan picked up the phone as he places the SD card into the slot.

Harumi and Ethan started watching the phone screen as it was loading up a video for them to see. They were nervous about what was going to happen in the video until, they see a well filling up with rainwater, until they looked closer to see someone trying to get out of it.

" _Help, Harumi, Dad_ ,"

"Shaun!" Harumi and Ethan said.

" _Where are you? I'm so cold… Harumi… Dad,"_

The video ended.

Ethan was sobbing a bit, before Harumi slammed her hand on the table with a balled up fist. "I knew I was telling the truth,"

" _How far would you go to save someone you love?"_ The phone said on the screen as Ethan and Harumi were still looking at it. _"Five origami figures. Each has letters. The letters revealed an address."_

"Ethan, we have to save him," Harumi said suddenly.

"We have too," Ethan stood up as he grabbed the ticket and the origami figure from out of Harumi's hand. Harumi started placing the rest of the origami figures in the shoebox, before picking it up and placing it under the bed. Harumi picked up her iPhone and her black backpack from the foot of the bed and follow her father to his car as their dangerous journey to save Shaun begins.

* * *

GirlGoneGamer

 _Harumi Mars_

 **Ethan Mars**

 **~Mini Segment Time!~**

"Holy peanut butter cups! Harumi-chan has a gun?! Where did she get it from?!"

*Harumi points the gun at GirlGoneGamer*

" _Don't you dare call me Harumi-chan! Call me by my nickname."_

"Which is?"

" _Haru M or Mimi,"_

"Can I call you Haru-chan?"

*The gun clicked*

"OK, Haru M, are you happy?"

" _Yes,"_ *she moves gun away from her face* _"Please continue before my father annoys me,"_

" **I heard that, Harumi!"**

" _Whatever!"_

"Haru-chan have such a bad mouth, Ethan-san!"

 _"HEY! What did you call me?!"_

" **I know, GirlGoneGamer,"**

 **~End of Mini Segment!~**

Hope you all enjoy the chapter and the new mini segment I added. I will add more soon to new chapters, if something is on my mind about Harumi and Ethan. The Lexington Station part when Ethan saw Jason, I added Harumi and Shaun into the nightmare since it wasn't Jason he was thinking about. His main concern is his children! I tried my best to describe her school uniform since it was a summer sailor school uniform, but I did my best.


	8. Bear Encounters

Koauthara, Arigato for the review! Here is the first trial of Ethan and Harumi's survival!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight~Bear Encounters**

 **Wednesday**

 **Day Two**

 **11:22 am**

 **Downtown Philadelphia~Lexington**

Ethan and Harumi were walking on the sidewalk of Downtown Philadelphia in Lexington. Harumi had her black hoodie up covering her brown long and tangled hair as she kept her distance away from her father. Ethan was in front of her as she walked behind slowly passing by people.

Ethan looked down at the ticket before he looked across the street of the parking garage that the first trial led them to.

"Hey, Haru-,"

Harumi stood still. Her feet were planted onto the sidewalk as her blue eyes widened. She was having another triggering daymare.

" _Shaun, run!"_ Harumi's voice echoed in her mind. _"Get away from him!"_

 _Shaun didn't know what to do, so he tried to run upstairs and hide. But as soon as Harumi tried to followed her brother upstairs, she was grabbed the Origami Killer once again. He body slammed her onto the table as she was trying to break free out of his iron grip hand._

" _You are a disgrace to your father,"_ The Origami Killer said to her. _"He never cared about you. He only care about his son."_

" _Get off me, asshole,"_

 _Once the killer had her still, Harumi looked over to her left to Shaun slowly coming down the stairs holding something in his hands. He was aiming it at the back of the spine of the killer's. Until Harumi realized that he had her gun in his hands. He was going to kill the killer._

" _No, Shaun, run,"_

 _He didn't have the courage to use the gun, so he dropped it and started running towards the locked door. Harumi was once again drugged with chloroform as she was knocked out, falling onto the kitchen floor._

"Harumi,"

"Ahh!" Harumi screamed as she covered her head. Only a few people heard her screaming as they look at her and Ethan, before they walked away, just only a few meters. "Don't hurt me!"

"Harumi, it's me," Ethan hugged his daughter. Her blue eyes widened as she looked up slowly. "I'm here. Did something frigented you,"

"It was more like a daymare to me, Ethan," Harumi corrected him, before pushing him off of her. "Come on. We need to find the place,"

Ethan pointed the parking garage. "It's right across the street, Harumi,"

"Oh," she said softly.

Ethan started walking across the street until he noticed that Harumi wasn't next to him. He turned around to see her, still standing still on the sidewalk, before he walked towards her.

"What's the matter," He asked.

Harumi looked at his right hand. She wanted him to hold her hand as they walked across the street, but she was soon to be seventeen and also she would be acting like a child. But she had the courage to ignore the question to ask him and ran across the street. Ethan followed her as he walked across the street towards the emo teenager.

"What was that?" Ethan asked. "Are you going through one of your side effects of those pills the psychiatrist prescribed to you?"

"No…" Harumi said softly before walking into the parking garage. It covered her and her father up from the rain as they walked towards the mechanic who was under a van fixing it.

"Excuse me?" Ethan called out.

He didn't hear Ethan. Harumi looked at him as he looked at his daughter.

"Let me try," Harumi bend down to see the mechanic who was still preoccupied by fixing the van. "Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the mechanic reveal himself as he pulled himself out from underneath the van. "Now, what can I do you for?"

Ethan pulled out the ticket and show it the mechanic. "I like to get… my car,"

The mechanic looked at the ticket which he taken out of Ethan's hand, before looking at Harumi who was looking away from him, hiding her face with the black hoodie. He walked towards this office as the two Mars' followed him.

He explained that the car was here for two years and he checked everything for the car to run smoothly. Ethan and Harumi were confused when he said that the car was here for two years. He handed the architect father the key to the car, as they thanked them and walked towards the elevator to the third floor down.

As the Mars' reached the third floor, they walked around the car lot to see many cars parked and also covered.

"Did the killer said anything about which car?" Harumi asked.

"No, he didn't," Ethan looked at the keys and noticed at car opener button. "But we'll know which one,"

He pressed for the doors to be opened. They heard a car opening noise from far away. Harumi walked around as she followed the car opening noise. Harumi finally found the car, alongside with her father, as she climbed into the driver side and close the door. Ethan walked towards the driver side as he opened the door. Harumi was holding onto the steering wheel of the car, before she he looked up at her father's concern eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"Get on the passenger side," Harumi requested. "I'm driving,"

"You don't even have your driver's license,"

"Yes, I do," Harumi replied to father, before getting out of the car and walking around to the passenger side of the car. "I'll can prove it to you,"

"You can prove it to me later," Ethan climbed into the car and close the door. Harumi did the same on her side. "Once, you've taken your driver's test and you are street legal to drive. Then maybe I can let you have my car,"

Harumi crossed her arms. "You are no fun sometimes, Ethan Mars," she pouted to him, before she pulled out her black earbuds and listened to her music.

Ethan needed her help for this one. But she shut him away from her once again. Was she really telling the truth about her driver's license? Or was she just making it up so she can drive? But, now it doesn't matter to him. He needs to save his son and figure out what to do on the first trial. He looked on his side of the door to find a GPS, which was turned off. He place it into the holder as he looked at it.

"What's this?" Harumi touched the screen.

" _Your destination is four miles from here,"_

"What the fuck?" Harumi said surprised. Ethan was surprised as well, but he didn't say anything about it.

" _Leave the parking lot and take the first right,"_

Ethan turned the key as the car started. Harumi place on her seatbelt as she held onto it while still listening to her music on her phone. Before they drove out of the parking garage, Harumi received a phone call from her mother, Grace. She might be calling to see if she was cutting school once again.

" _Take a left at the next intersection,"_

Harumi looked down at her phone as it vibrate in her hands. Her mother was constantly calling her, hoping that she will answer, but she had no other choice but to press ignore. Instead, she decided to turn off her phone and listened to the rain tapping on the window and car.

" _Keep to the right and take the first exit,"_

Once the GPS told Ethan where to go, it lead them to a highway over a very fast highway with the speed limit of fifty five. He put the car in park, and he rested his head and hands on the steering wheel. Harumi straightening herself in the seat as she looked around.

"Where are we?" Harumi asked her father. "I don't recognize the highway,"

"Me either, Harumi,"

" _You have reached you destination,"_

Harumi and Ethan looked at the GPS as it was giving them anxiety about the first trial.

" _Are you ready to show your courage in order to save your son? Listen carefully, take the highway and drive against the traffic for five miles. If you haven't reached your destination in five minutes, you will have failed."_

"Drive against the traffic?!" Harumi looked out the window and watched the passing cars on the highway above them. "That's crazy. A person from my school did it and the police got him, when they flipped his car over. But I was just a dare!"

"Harumi," Ethan covered his face. "I know you don't want to be in the same car as me. I don't want to do this either,"

"But, Ethan, what about Shaun," Harumi asked him. "We came to do this for him, right?"

"Yes, but Harumi, this is suicide." Ethan told his daughter. "I can't imagine if you'd die in this car while on the highway,"

"Dad, I don't care," Harumi retorted. "I have survived cutting myself so many times and also drinking to the last drop. We have to try,"

Ethan looked at Harumi's determination as she held onto the gear shifter. Somehow, she acted like him when he was young like her age in high school. He looked down at Harumi holding onto the gear shifter of the car as he slowly places his hand on top of hers, feeling the warmness. They both held onto it as shifted it the drive. Ethan still has his foot on the brakes, until he slowly let go and stomped his foot in the accelerator as he drove to the wrong way lane.

Harumi held onto her seat as she watched the passing cars pass by them while her father avoided them.

"Come on!" He yelled.

He turned to his left as he avoid the car. Harumi watched as she looked out for upcoming cars in their way. Harumi decided to yell with him to calm her nerves, until Ethan stepped on the accelerator hard making the car go faster in the rain and it started spinning around in circles. That's how the person from school nearly got killed and lose control of the vehicle.

"Aww, hell!" Harumi retorted, before holding onto the car seat. "This is not a good time to be doing doughnuts, Ethan!"

Ethan tries his best to spin the car back into the road, without wasting anytime. Harumi tries to seek help by grabbing hold on the wheel after taking off her seatbelt. Once the car was in control again, he hissed at his daughter to put her seatbelt back on and yet she did.

Ethan and Harumi was hoping that they were getting close once they heard the GPS saying only just two miles, but they have to get past something that was up ahead.

"Toll booth!" Harumi pointed it out.

"I see that," Ethan replied. He decided to take the right toll booth on Harumi's side. "Come on! Move outta of the goddamn way! Move outta the way! Come on!"

"Holy shit!" Harumi covered her face as Ethan was about to hit the car coming out of the toll booth, until he back up and move out of their way.

" _You only have one mile to go, before you reach your destination,"_

Harumi opened her eyes to the sound of a familiar sound that she recognized every time when she was a runaway of law. The police. The law. The one time. Plus also known as the fuzz.

"Uh, Ethan," Harumi looked over her seat to see two police cars. One coming on Ethan's side and the other one tailing the car from behind. "We have company and it doesn't involve me,"

Ethan looked to his right to see a police car on his side. "Oh, fuck!"

"No, I'm not going back," Harumi unbuckled herself and use the steering wheel to ram the police car out of the way.

"Harumi, what the hell?!" Ethan loses control of Harumi using the steering wheel, until they reached the tunnel. Ethan looked back the windshield, until he noticed a truck coming with a trailer holding a wheelbarrow.

"Harumi!" Ethan called out her name.

"What, Ethan?" She asked until she looked at the windshield see the truck coming towards them. Ethan decided to punch the accelerator as the car drove faster than before. Harumi was still driving the car as she pass by the truck in the wheelbarrow fell off the trailer and hit the first cop car.

"One down, one to-" Harumi looked back to see a truck holding gasoline as she gave up on the wheel and let Ethan drive the rest of the way. He turned to right as the last cop car was hit by the gas guzzling truck.

"Well, um what could be worst?" Ethan asked.

"That!" Harumi pointed out to a barricade of cop cars in front of them.

"Oh, fuck,"

Ethan rammed into them as a few police officers were on the ground, blocking away from the incoming car.

One police officer had his gun out, aiming and shooting at the car. As Ethan tries to gain control over it once again, this time it was losing control. Until they drove off the road into a ditch, making the car flipped upside down and had an accident.

But there was one thing that they will always remember.

Always wear your seatbelt while driving down a wrong way highway in high speed.

" _Destination reached. Please press the screen,"_

Ethan started moving around the car while he and Harumi were upside down. Harumi started to wake up once she smelled the burning smoke of the backseat. Ethan and Harumi tried to reach to the GPS as it was telling them what to do next. Somehow, Ethan reached and touched the screen until they given new instructions.

" _Your reward is in the glove compartment. The key is in the GPS,"_

Ethan reaches for the GPS as he slammed it against the ceiling of the car, until it was finally into pieces. He picked up the small key as he looked at it, before trying it reached the glove compartment. But he suddenly dropped the key, until Harumi catches it.

"I *cough* *cough* got it," Harumi said before she reaches out the glove compartment and turned it to open it.

A small SD card fallen out of it as it between them. Ethan picked it up as he place it into his pocket. Both Mars looked behind them to see that the backseat on fire They started unbuckling their seatbelts as Ethan fallen first and Harumi fallen on top of her father, groaning in pain. Harumi pushed the door, as the architect father heard her daughter screaming in pain.

They knew that they have to get out the car in the hurry, once the emo teenager got hurt by something. Ethan kicked the passenger side of the door, as it was open for them to escape the burning car.

Ethan came out first as he helped his daughter out the car. They ran to a far away distance away from the burning car, as the two finally had the chance to breathe. Harumi was coughing the most since she inhale that much and also from smoking her cigarettes. Her lungs weren't agreeing with her, so she started throwing up as Ethan helped her by, patting her back gently.

"OK, I'm alright," Harumi said as she slowly rises up from the muddy ground. "I'm alright,"

As she walked towards her father, she felt a burn on her leg. She looked to see her left side of her black leggings burned as it left a second degree burn on leg. She reaches down as she felt the stinging burning mark, making her scream out in pain.

"Harumi, that does not look good,"

"You're telling me," Harumi said through tears, "It's worse than a cigarette burn,"

Ethan pulled out the phone and place the SD card into it. He watches the screen as it loaded up the video of Shaun still trapped inside the well. He was trying to reach out and grabbed it as he kept missing it with his slippery cold hands. Harumi turned around to see her father fallen to the muddy ground while looking at the phone. She walked towards him and look at the phone to see that they have earn some of the letter to the address.

"Well… it could have been worse," Harumi stated, before the car that the Origami Killer provided them for the first trial exploded in front of them. Thank God that they were far away from the explosion. Harumi and Ethan started looking at the burning car as it left them speechless. They could died today, after harming innocent people on the highway. But they survive and the fun just only began for the Origami Killer.

* * *

 **Cross Roads Motel**

 **3:35 pm**

Ethan and Harumi returned back to the motel after surviving the first trial. Ethan was suffering a bleeding forehead and two sore ribs. Harumi was suffering a bleeding forehead as well. A sore right arm and now a second degree burn on her left leg which causes the left side of her leggings to vine through.

They were leaning against the railing, still suffering from their injuries, until Harumi started to talk first.

"Ethan," Harumi called out his name as he looked at his daughter who was still suffering from her head and leg injury. "I should have went to school today and got my ass kicked instead,"

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not feeling so well,"

"Well, maybe it's because we just escaped out of a burning car, which exploded,"

"Yeah, well the police didn't even care to save us, instead of shooting at us,"

"You the one who taken the wheel and almost got the police officer killed,"

"And you're the one who taken the first trial in the first place,"

" _We_ taken the trial in the first place, Harumi Grace Mars,"

Harumi scoffed before she stopped leaning on the railing. "I'm not going to argue with you. I'm heading back to the room,"

Harumi slowly walked towards Room 207, as she limping on one leg since it left a nasty second degree burn on it. She was afraid to touch the burn mark since it was standing out from her black leggings. Once she made it to the bed, her body flopped down onto it as she slowly looked up at the ceiling. She started to feel more blood coming out of her forehead and her right arm was really sore as she can still move it.

She decided to close her eyes, hoping that the nightmare wasn't true.

But she was wrong…

While her eyes were closed, she can hear a woman's voice in the room as she shifted to right on the bed. She was trying to blocked out the voice, hoping that she was losing her mind, since she didn't take her pills.

She felt something grabbing her leg. She kicked back as it hit someone in the chest.

"No… leave me alone…" she said softly before she felt something grabbing her leg once more, until she woke up feeling something stinging her leg. She screamed as she opened her eyes to see her father and a woman in her twenties at the foot of the bed. Harumi looked at her father and then back to the woman.

"What… in the hell… are you doing to me?"

"Relax, she's just trying to help," Ethan replied.

"Get her away from me," Harumi pulled her legs closer to her as she scooted away from them.

"She just wanted to help," Ethan said. "Let her look at you,"

Harumi decided to listen to her father, as she scooted closer to him and the woman. She grabbed her leg gently as she looked at the nasty burn mark.

"This is one nasty burn mark you got," the woman said.

"Thanks for pointing that out,"

"Shush," Ethan hissed.

Harumi watched her as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed some anti burn cream. She sat back down on the bed. "Hold still, this will ease the pain,"

She slowly place the burn cream on her gently as the emo teenager looked at her and back to her leg, as she felt the pain slowly going away. The burn mark wasn't a dark color anymore, it was more like a fading away color that was slowly going away into her pale skin.

"That should ease the pain,"

"Uh…" Harumi crossed her arms. "Thanks,"

Harumi decided to let her look at her bleeding forehead before the older woman treated it with rubbing alcohol. Ethan left the two alone as he went to go take a shower. Once the shower water was running, the woman decided to talk first to Ethan.

"Talk to me," She said before placing a small band-aid over her bleeding forehead cut, since it wouldn't stop bleeding. "That way I'll know if you pass out,"

" _What's your name?"_

"Madison,"

" _Are you staying at the motel?"_

Harumi decided to leave the two adults alone in the motel room as she walked onto the balcony. She closed the door behind her, before she leaned against the railing, feeling and watching the raindrops. Until she heard the door sliding open, she turned around to see the same woman again, before turning back around.

"So, you're his daughter?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

"I can tell," she walked towards her and then she next to her on her left. "You look just like him,"

"Thanks,"

"Madison and you are,"

"Harumi,"

"Harumi? That's a beautiful name,"

Harumi blushed slightly. "Thank you,"

The emo teenager decided to leave her on the balcony as she decided to follow her back, before closing the slide door. Ethan finally came out of the bathroom, feeling clean as a whistle.

"Thanks for staying," Ethan said before leaning against the doorframe, looking all smooth. "I feel a lot better now," His daughter was laughing from behind before she flopped down on the bed.

"OK… I better get going now," She walked towards the door as she held onto the door handle, before turning back towards the architect father. "By the way, you never told me your name,"

"Ethan."

"Be careful, you two,"

Once she left the two Mars' alone, the emo teenager looked at her father who was thinking to himself before she speak up.

"I think she likes you,"

"What?" Ethan said confused. "No, she doesn't,"

"Yes, she does," Harumi said. "Do you want me to go asked her,"

"No, you need to stay in the room where I can see you," Ethan replied. "We have almost died today,"

"So, I been in school fights for nearly half of my fall semester and you don't see me complaining,"

"It's because you like being in the principal's office, instead of going to classes,"

Harumi scoffed. "Whatever,"

Ethan moved his daughter's legs out of the way as he pulled out the box from underneath the bed. He walked towards the desk and place the box down before sitting down. He opened it as she looked around it to find the second trial. It was a butterfly origami made out of twenty dollar bills that had a number two on its wing. He opened it slowly as it revealed another address to the next trial.

Ethan slowly got up and place the box cover back on top, before walking towards the bed to place on his black rain coat. He looked down Harumi's sleeping form as she was lightly snoring. He shaked her shoulder to wake her up, until he heard a light moan from her.

"Come on, we're leaving," he said.

"Carry me," she said lifting up her arms.

Ethan slowly lifted her up as he was still experiencing one or maybe two broken ribs. He carry her sleeping self out of the motel room and they were on their way to the next trial.

* * *

Sorry, it took so long with this chappie. Somehow it really hard to think about the trial parts of the chapters. I was also busy with typing in new chapters to other stories, just to keep me busy but I finally came back to this. My other Heavy Rain story, My Love Will Never Die Too has been put on hiatus, so I'm sorry for that. Somehow I can't work on two Heavy Rain stories at the same time.


	9. Butterfly Dreams

n00b4life and Koauthura, thanks for reviewing the last chappie.

Yes, Koauthara, I did receive your last comment on My Love Will Never Die, but I'm still working on the sequel to it which is on hiatus for now.

In my old story of this remake, I called the butterfly trail and the nurse scene, The Butterfly Nurse, but I like this name better for the chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine~Butterfly Dreams**

 _Harumi was standing outside of her father's hospital room. She was nervous of seeing him again, but this time he was awake. Grace and Shaun were already in there, keeping him company, but she was out here in the hallway. There she stood in front of his hospital door. This time she was ready to see him once again. She looked at herself with her camera application on her phone to see if her clothes were alright._

 _Her long brown hair was the 'I just got out of bed' look. Her blue eyes had dark eyeliner and mascara. Her clothes were all in black. She had on a band t-shirt on with black skinny pants and her favorite black high tops with lime green laces on them._

 _She opens the door slowly to hear both Ethan and Grace having a conversation, while Shaun was on the couch playing with his Nintendo DS. She walked in slowly as her mother cease their conversation and look at the corner Harumi appears around the corner to see her father, just laying down in the bed, under the covers with a black hat covering his shaved head._

" _Dad?" Harumi said quietly, hoping no one heard her. She hid behind the corner after when she accidentally said his name._

" _Harumi?" His voice sounded dry and sore. He needed some water after being asleep for six months. Grace reached over and grabbed the small cup of water and the architect father sucked the water through the straw._

 _Harumi slowly appear from the corner as she waved at him. Ethan smiled after seeing his daughter after so long._

 _She changed._

 _She truly changed._

 _Harumi walked towards her father's bed as he held out his arms for her to hug her for the first time in forever. But she didn't want to be hug for the way he smelled to her. And yet, she had to since her mother made her. Once he wrapped his arms around his daughter, he had a question to asked her._

" _Yeah?"_

" _Where is my little girl? This one hugging me can't be her," Ethan let go of his daughter as Harumi looked confused, until she get it._

" _She's here, Dad," Harumi replied. "This is her. This is me. She grown up now,"_

" _I missed six months of your life and now… everything changed,"_

" _Yeah, everything has changed," Harumi said embarrassingly._

* * *

" _Harumi… Harumi… Mimi, wake up,"_

Harumi began to slowly wake as she realised that she was in her father's car in the front seat. Once she regained her eyesight, she turned to her left to see her father looking at her sleepy form, before she started stretching her arms while still in her seat belt.

"What's up," Harumi finished stretching as she lay back in the front seat.

"We're here,"

"Where at," Harumi looked out the window to see that they were parked near an old power plant.

She was wide-eyed at the place as she remembered it. This place was used in the past for Seiko High students to thrown the best underground parties, until the police came in and break it up.

"This is where the next trail is," Harumi asked her father as she turned to face him. "This was abandoned a long time ago. It was used for underground parties at my school,"

"I heard about it. The police was supposed to have it torn down," Ethan started to get out of the car. "But what does the killer want us to do here,"

Harumi slowly got out of the car as she walked towards her father and stood next to him on his right. The raindrops were still tapping against their heads and torn bodies as they looked around in silence.

Then they looked at the metal gate of the powerplant as the emo teenager walking towards it and started holding onto it. The architect father joined in as he helped his daughter pulled open the gate. They were having a hard time pulling it open, until Harumi was the first one to give up once she felt her fingers started hurting.

Harumi shaked her fingers before walking away from the gate. Ethan let go as he looked at his daughter walking back towards him.

"That gate is hella strong,"

"There must be another way around, Harumi," Ethan walked passed his daughter as she turned around to face his back. "Start looking around. Let me know if you found another way,"

Harumi went into the left side of the building as she watched her father go onto the right side of the building. She found a way on the left side by climbing through a metal fence. As she went through it without climbing it, she suddenly received a large cut in the palm of her right hand.

The large cut had really hurt the emo teenager as blood was coming out slowly from her palm. It was stinging and it hurt so much, like when she cut herself on her wrists. She pulled out a red and black bandana from her black jacket and wrapped it around her palm, before calming down.

As she continued looking for a way into the building, she noticed her father on the other side of the electrical condensers. She ran towards him as he turned around and noticed her.

"Hi, Mr. Mars,"

"Hello," He greeted back at her before still having his index finger in his mouth, trying to numb the pain. He noticed her palm as he decided to ask a question to her.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"While you were playing Tarzan, I found a path on the other side, which cause a large cut to appear on the palm of my hand," she showed him the cut as it was still bleeding heavily, but the bandana was still holding the bleeding.

"It doesn't look infected," Ethan stated while hold her right hand to look at her bleeding bandana. "But, I'll see what can I do when we get back to the motel,"

After Ethan inspected her hand, he walked towards the end of the building while Harumi was catching up with him, still looking at her bleeding palm. It was nice idea of her to stop the bleeding. Ethan noticed the door to the inside of the building as he walked in. Harumi follow him inside as she closed the door behind her.

Once they were inside, Ethan noticed a door that leads to the pipes of the building. As he opened it, the pipe were too dark and smelly once he stick his head into it. Harumi stood next to him as she noticed a small box of matches.

It immediately reminded her of her cigarettes, which she needed now. But not right now. Not in pain. Once she forgotten about it, Ethan taken them into his own hands, to make sure Harumi wasn't going to do anything with them.

He light a match and used it to look inside of the pipe. It was still dark inside so he got rid of the match and climbed into the pipe.

Harumi looked confused.

"What are you doing," She asked her father.

"To see where this pipe leads," Ethan replied before turning his head to look at his daughter. "Are you coming?"

"Uh…"

" _Do this for Shaun!"_ She heard that in her mind.

"Alright,"

She watched her father climbed closing into the pipe as Harumi finally climbed into it. Once she was finally in it, she climbed through the pipe, until she wasn't looking and the pipe door closes behind her feet.

Ethan and Harumi looked back at the closed pipe door shocked, before the emo teenager received the look from her father.

"Uh… I can explain,"

As Ethan ignore his daughter's explanation, he started climbing through the pipe. Harumi was slowly following her father as she tried to move with a bleeding hand. It was slowly hurting and bleeding more in the process. So, she put her hand into a fist to make it stop hurting, until a moment…

Her father screamed as he moved back. His left foot kicked his daughter's face as it hit her nose the most.

"Aahh! What in the fuck, Ethan!" Harumi cried while holding onto her nose. She was bleeding out of her nose nostrils as she let her hand go. "You kicked me in the nose and now I'm bleeding,"

Ethan turned around to see his daughter's bleeding but sore nose, before he looked back to pulled out out a match and light it up. There was glass everywhere. They were sharp as a razor.

"Harumi, there's glass in our path,"

"So, what?" Harumi complained. "I still can't believe that you kick my nose. Oooo, I think it's broken!"

Ethan crawled slowly until the sharp razor glass shards as he can feel them against his body and going through his clothing as they pierce his skin. He was going through the same thing that Harumi went through. Just like she was cutting herself, but this was quick and sharp than a pair of scissors or a kitchen knife.

Harumi looked at the sharp glass as well. She slowly crawled while still holding onto her bleeding nose. Once Ethan stopped crawling, Harumi had to stop as well or else she might get kicked in the face again. Harumi watched as her father pulled out another match and light it up. He can notice the wind flying by when the match flame was lite.

"What are you doing?" Harumi asked.

"Harumi, I'm trying to find us a way out of here,"

"By what?"

"The match flame showed where the fresh air is coming from. So all we had to do is follow the wind," Ethan explained as he turned right to find out that he was still going through the pipe. Harumi was soon following him as she kept her distance.

* * *

After so many turns and wrong ways, they have finally found the way out of the pipe. Ethan crawled out as he fallen first on his back, before Harumi fallen on top of Ethan, as she felt more pain than ever. Ethan felt a bone crush inside of him. It could be another rib thanks to his daughter who couldn't wait.

"Oww," Ethan groaned in pain. "I think you broken a rib, girl,"

"No thanks to you," Harumi complained as she slide off her father's body. "I still have a broken nose,"

Harumi touched her nose as it fell like it was swelling up to her. She groaned in pain as she touch it, until she stood up along with her father, before Ethan place his hands around it.

"What are you doing?!"

A quick snap.

"Oowww!" Harumi yelled. "What the fuck, man!"

Harumi felt like she can breathe easily again. But she was still bleeding out of her nose as she looked up at her father, before stomping on his left foot for revenge.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ethan asked lifting up his foot.

"That's for kicking me in the nose," Harumi replied. "But thanks for that,"

Harumi walked closer to another pipe, which looked like it can fit both her and her father. It looked more like a slide. Harumi got on her knees slowly before placing her legs into the pipe. Ethan turned around to see her daughter going down the pipe slide, hearing her saying a unsatisfying 'weee'.

"Harumi!" Ethan called out her name, until he didn't hear her on the other side not sliding down the pipe.

"Well, I guess I really don't have any choice," Ethan said to himself, before placing his legs into the pipe before holding onto the rim of it. He let go as he moaned in more pain while sliding down the pipe slide. Once he reached to the end of it, his daughter was nowhere to be seen as he slowly stop up to see more electric condensers that look like a maze. There was a painted butterfly on the wall which means they reach to the next part of the trial. That means that Ethan has to get across to reach to the other side.

Once he looked down, he noticed his daughter slowly putting one foot at a time to get through the electric wires that can shock her.

"Harumi, no!"

"Gaaahh!"

Harumi got shocked on her left forearm as she made it into the maze. She was laying on the ground, rubbing her arm gently as she pulled up her black sleeve to her jacket to see the red burn on her arm. Her black jacket was burning with small smoke too as the electric shock went through it.

"Mom! Daddy!" She cried with tears.

Ethan decided to follow the same way but this time he taken his time to get to her, without receiving an electric shock.

"Harumi, how could do something this dangerous?" Ethan asked, hugging his daughter into his arms. "You could have been killed,"

"I smell something burning," Harumi cried as she ignored her father's question. "And it smelled like fried chicken!"

Ethan place his daugher back down as he tried to find a way out of this dangerous maze of death. But he had no choice but to get to the other side and leave her behind.

Once he reaches hallway, he immediately got shocked in the chest as his body jumped back and onto the ground. He cried softly before looking at his daughter slowly getting up from off of the ground. She looked at him, before she turned to her left to see a door that was marked 'coward' in white paint, just like the butterfly on the wall.

She was still at the beginning of the maze. So, the emo teenager had no choice but to give up.

She was a coward.

There was no way that she can do it. Just like what she did in the past which almost cost her freedom of being a normal teen growing up with a normal family. As she held onto the door handle, she turned around to see her father Ethan still going through the maze, before she turned the handle and left him alone to complete it.

* * *

She made it to the electrical condensers from outside of the powerplant as she slow down and landed on her knees. She grabbed onto the wet grass and pulled it out of the ground as she was angry but sad at the same time. She wasn't strong enough to do this.

Her life has been a living hell for her in the past two years. She drinked. She smoked. She even changed her happy personality and cut herself to ignore the pain. But what's worse about it, Lieutenant Carter Blake threatened her to get herself arrested by the police once more and she'll go back to jail without bail or nothing. Ethan and her friend, James the son of Carter Blake who she had a secret crush on was the only people who don't know about her arrest.

But what was her true crime...

"God, if you can hear my cry," Harumi said softly. "Please forgive me for my sins. I tried so hard… but nothing will ever change…"

She stayed there and waited for her father to find her, so they can return back to the motel and continue this pain of horror from the Origami Killer.

* * *

So, this was another hard chapter for me to do since I have to think how can I put her into this chapter. Harumi tried her best and she gave up, but her father continued the rest of the trial by himself.

What crime did she do in the past, I wonder?

I named this chapter after a anime song called _Butterfly Dreams_ from _Wizards Barristers._


	10. A Restless Night

Koauthara, Arigato for reviewing the last chappie of Like Father, Like Daughter!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten~A Restless Night**

 **Wednesday**

 **Day Two**

 **9:01 pm**

 **Cross Roads Motel**

"Come on, Dad," Harumi groaned.

Ethan was carrying Harumi in his arms as the emo teenager was unable to move and she was half lazy to move on her own. Once he turned the knob to their motel room, he slowly stood in the middle of the room until his arms felt weak before dropping his daughter onto the ground. Harumi screamed as the back of her head hit against the hardwood floor. Ethan fallen on top of his daughter as was slowly going into his unconscious stage just like his daughter.

* * *

Harumi suddenly felt her body being moved from the icy cold floor to the softness of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes as she saw a person in front of her. Her voice was soft as a angel. She wanted to say something to her, but she decided to rest it off, hoping that it was just only a dream.

"Hey,"

"Mmm," Harumi moaned loudly like she didn't want to wake up, until she shifted towards her left and felt someone's back hand slapped against her right left facing cheek and broken nose.

She opened one of her icy blue eyes to see her father sleeping but he was shaking in his sleep His left arm was wrapped in bandages and so as his upper chest. She widened her blue eyes before she shifted her body to see the same woman from earlier in the afternoon.

"Oh, hey,"

She raised her body upright.

"Be careful," Madison said cautious. "I have just put those bandages on,"

Harumi looked confused at first before she looked at her body for a minute. Madison removed her black leggings to place more bandages around her legs. Her left forearm was in bandages as well since she put more anti burn cream on it. Her nose was a small band-aid on it as she felt the burning pain from which blood came out. Her head was wrapped around with bandages as well.

Her body was wrapped like a mummy in toilet paper as she tried to stand up from the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel like hell still," Harumi respond tiredly. "How long were you here?"

"About a hour,"

Harumi turned to face the short haired woman without looking at her in the eyes. "Umm, is there a reason why you are here? Did my Dad tried to talk to you?"

Madison smiled as she shook her head. "I was outside my room when I found the door open. You and your father looked so... injured. So, it didn't really leave me any choice. I couldn't leave you and father like that,"

"Oh," Harumi finally looked up at Madison as she small smile was placed on her face. "Thanks, uhh… I'm sorry. I forgot about your name,"

Madison gave out a small laugh. "It's Madison, Harumi,"

"You remember my name?" Harumi asked. "Well, sometimes when I'm at school, the teachers keep saying my name wrong. So I let them call me Haru or Mimi,"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah,"

Harumi walked towards the shoebox as she opened the lid and pulled out the next origami figure. She left it out before turning back to Madison who was standing behind, scaring the emo teenager.

"I can tell by your uniform that you go to Seiko High School," Madison just said that out of the blue. "You must be a really smart kid to be in that school,"

"Well, yeah," Harumi hid the origami figure behind her back as it was still in her hand. "I'm actually talented,"

"Really," Madison asked. "You must be like your Dad. Can you draw like him?"

"Almost," Harumi replied. "I'm good at playing music and also sing a little. I played the cello and the guitar,"

"If we ever see you again, I would like to hear you play once again," Madison said.

"Well, that's a promise," Harumi said before laughing awkwardly in front of her.

* * *

Harumi and Madison waited for Ethan to wake up from his sleep, hoping that he hasn't went into a deep sleep. For the past two hours, Madison has been talking to Harumi just to keep herself busy from her insomnia. She even went downstairs to the vending machine to grabbed sodas and snacks. Harumi even explained about her deep depression when Madison once noticed that she wasn't drinking and eating much. Of course she understands that it was nightmare for her to suffer. But the emo teenager kept a few things to herself in order not scare Madison off. She liked having Madison as an acquaintance just for her to forget about herself.

Harumi doze off once she finally ate through two bags of chips. She was leaning against the chair Madison was sleeping on, until she heard her father's voice. She decided to ignore it, until she lose her balance to her head as it hit against the floor once again.

"Damn it!" Harumi complained as she rubbed the back of her head. She winched at the pain before she opened her eyes slowly as she noticed a pair of beige looking pants in front of her with tears on it. She looked up slowly to see her father dressed up to leave once again.

"Hey, what's up?" Harumi asked she removed her hand before fixing the bottom of the navy skirt while sitting indian style in front of him. "Are we leaving again?"

"Yes, we are,"

Harumi stood up as she fixed her clothing. "Well, how about you leave and I'll stay here,"

"No, we're in this situation together, Harumi," Ethan retorted. "We have to do this for Shaun,"

"Maybe the killer was asking for you to it. Not me, Dad." Harumi said with her arms crossed. "The killer probably doesn't want a girl like me following me around their father, who can also be a witness to a kidnapping/torture crime. Remember how we saw Jeremy Bowles's father in the last trial?"

Harumi pulled out her iPhone as went into the photos application and showed the picture of eight victims father to her father. Then suddenly her phone started to ring as there was three text messages over in the past hours.

Harumi sighed before tapping her mother's text message box. "Mom's getting worried about me,"

"What did she say?"

"She's asking me where am I." Harumi read the text out loud to Ethan. "The school called her and was wondering why I didn't show up to my morning classes. She went over to your house and we weren't there,"

She exited out of her mother text message box before seeing James Izumi's name in bold as she tapped it see the message he sent to her.

" _H, where r u? You weren't at school today or even in chemistry. I waited 4 u at Kramer's party. I didn't smoke or drink yet. I came by your old man's house, no one was there. Is my dad onto u again? If he is, please let me know. -James Izumi Blake_

Harumi read James' text message carefully before she covered her eyes. That was her first date with James that she missed. She wanted to go to that party and be with him and maybe received a kiss from him. But now she was with her Dad and miss it.

"What's the matter?"

"I hate you," Harumi sobbed. "I miss my chance to have fun with James and now I can't,"

"Well, no daughter of mine is not going to have fun with a boy like him," Ethan retorted. "He looks like a dangerous boy to me,"

Harumi looked at her father once more before she ran towards the bathroom, closed it and locked herself in it. Ethan walked towards the bathroom door as he can hear his daughter crying in there. He knocked on the door before speaking to her.

"Harumi, I didn't mean that," Ethan replied. "I was just looking out for you. You know I miss six months of my life and you have changed. I want to make things right again, once Shaun is saved,"

Harumi didn't say anything but listened. She looked down at the message from James once more, before exiting out of his text message box. The last message was from an unknown number, so she tapped the message box before reading the message. She scanned the message before she placed a hand over her mouth in shocked.

"Harumi,"

Harumi unlocked the door before she sat down onto bathroom sink counter. Ethan opened the door to see her looking down on her iPhone before looking back up. Her eyes were still red and puffy from the crying, until she started speaking.

"He knows,"

"Who knows?" Ethan walked towards her before placing his hands on her arms.

"The killer." Harumi replied before looking up at his icy blue eyes. "He's knows that I was in the trials as well."

Harumi showed her father the text message that the Origami Killer sent her over a hour ago.

" _Working alone can be challenging sometimes. But having a daughter like you can be more challenging. It's best that you quit while you can. If you don't want to quit. I can't wait to see you suffer even more."_

"Oh, Harumi, sweetie," Ethan hugged his daughter tightly as she dropped her iPhone on the cold bathroom floor which was protected with a blue and purple OtterBox. "We can do this together. If you stay by my side,"

"I will, Dad," Harumi finally wrapped her arms around her father's body as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "I will,"

* * *

 **Day Three**

 **12:51 am**

"It's best that we head to sleep now," Ethan suggested as he was in the bathroom removing his clothes until he was stripped down to his black boxer briefs. "We might have a better chance of healing overnight,"

Once Ethan came out the bathroom, he noticed her daughter was already in bedroom with the brown comforter covering her body. Her night time wear consist of a black v neck short sleeve shirt and black and red plaid pajamas bottom shorts. She had on her expensive headphones over her ears as she was listening to loud rock music.

Ethan smiled at his sleeping daughter after she and him a long and rough day. He hopes that the day will get better, but now it will be worse than ever before.

More pain. More blood. And more tears.

He grabbed her iPhone from off of the right nightstand that was next to the motel's phone. He turned the music down halfway as she shifted in her sleep. He placed the iPhone back on the nightstand before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Harumi,"

He stood up from her side of the bed as he walked over to the left side of the bed. He got under the covers slowly as he felt his body hurting on the inside before covering himself and closed his eyes.

Once Harumi heard her music switching to the next track and also her father's light snoring, she opened her eyes and grabbed her iPhone as she texted the unknown number.

" _What do u want from me?"_

She waited for ten seconds until she felt it vibrate.

" _Nothing. I just wanted to play a game."_

" _Who r u?"_

She texted the number back and wait for the next message to pop up on her screen.

" _OK,"_ That means Origami Killer.

" _U will not get away with this! Don't u dare harm my brother!"_

She sent that message before she felt her phone vibrate once more.

" _We shall see, Harumi Mars."_

To end the text message off, she sent the Origami Killer a middle finger emoji with you at the end of it.

* * *

So, Harumi flip off the Origami Killer and she missed Kramer's party with James Izumi Blake.

To let you know, do you think that James and Harumi are going to be together at the end? Just like Ethan and Madison?

This chappie was the whole nurse chappie, but I added another scene right after Madison left, instead of Ethan opening the next trial. They should have added more to that scene, instead of us seeing Blake, Ash, Norman, and Grace.

The next chappie will be the lizard trial and fugitive chapter. So, I have to think hard on about this chapter. And I think James will be in next chapter along with his father and Norman.


End file.
